The Tale of The Reaper, The Wildcard and Demoness
by kagemoto
Summary: Kakashi arrives at the bell test to only see that his students have changed! How will the story be affected now? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: YO! In no way do I own any of these characters, they belong to their respective owners/ companies**

 **So this is a story based on a challenge by Akun50 'Unique Power Ups' on the TFF forum.**

 **I did my best and hope you enjoy!**

'Damn it! How did it go to hell so fast?!'Thought Kakashi while desperately dodged all the attacks the little monsters were throwing at him.

 _FLASHBACK START_

Kakashi sat perplexed as he gazed at his prospective genin team from his hiding spot up in the trees. In all honesty he did not know what to say about the sudden changes that have appeared to have over taken them.

First up was Naruto who was sitting down arms folded and was leaning against a post, His blonde spiky hair now white and was now longer and spikier and his eyes were now two different colors his left eye being blue and his right being red. His clothing consists of a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands also He wears a black hakama and steel-toed red boots and he had a large silver sword that looked like a giant knife.

Next was Sasuke who was also leaning against a post. He now had dark blue hair and blue eyes. He wears some sort uniform, a black coat with a white Polo shirt underneath and black pant with something strapped to the side accented with a loose black bow tie his headband tied to his right arm, a neck-strap with what he recognized as an mp3 player from the land of snow, and sliver clip-on earphones. He was bobbing his head to the music coming from him ear phones.

Last up was Sakura whose change was perhaps the most profound of them all, her hair was now short and red that was tied up into pigtails, she was wearing something that was so short and tight he wondered if that was part of her skin. It consists of black gloves with red bracelets and black studs lining around it a black bra and a "skirt" held up by a silver belt with some sort of penguin looking thinks stuck to the back of it and disturbingly she had two small wings and a spiked tail too real to be faked and given the fact her tail was also twitching in a manner one might see as annoyed. She was currently leaning forward between Naruto and Sasuke. In her hands was a rather long red spear.

"Hm, I suppose they've waited long enough." Kakashi said using shunshin to appear in the front of his students.

"Yo" Kakashi said casually before needing to dodge two swords the multiple jabs of a spear"Maaa, now that wasn't very nice."

"Screw you! You've made us wait for 3 HOURS! You know how much of my time you've wasted?!"Exclaimed Sakura her eyes glowing yellow and her tail standing up straight.

"Yeah man! What the hell what have you been doing all this time Reading porn?" exclaimed Naruto sheathing his sword behind him.

"Well you see I-"Kakashi began

"We've wasted enough time already let's just get started." Cutoff Sasuke in an apathetic tone.

"Mou so rude, Anyway let's get started with the test shall we?"

 _FLASHBACK END_

Then it all went to hell as the 'little monsters' did not seem to be interested for the bells, In fact they seemed to be trying to make use of the 'Come at me with intent to kill'. Though it was heartening that they were doing this as a team it was disturbing that they were actually succeeding. Long ago did he stop the use of his Sharingan because that seemed to infuriate Sasuke more and drain him faster so he had long stopped using it. Even worse he did not seem to be able to see how they did their techniques! It was like they used different energies to fuel their attacks!

"Oi! Pay attention! Hell Fang!" Shouted Naruto as he attempted to jump trike Kakashi.

"Whoa!" Kakashi said as he dodged a strike from Naruto, Learning early on that any move that glowed should be dodged.

"Bah! This is our sensei? How weak I'm not even going all out yet." Said Sakura.

"Same." Said Naruto and Sasuke.

What?! Now that was insulting and sad at the same time.

"Well I don't want to hurt you little cute prospective Genin now do I?"

'If I survive this I'm going to need to step up my training.' thought Kakashi dodging several flames from Sasuke and his summon, a big humanoid looking figure with a Lyre on his back called 'Orpheus', and Sakura's glowing spear.

"Stop dodging!" Screamed Sakura.

'Hell no!'"Maa, But I'd Like to not have new hole's in my body, I like just the way it is."

 _RING!_

"Dammit!" Screamed Sakura

"Tch" Said Naruto

"….."Said Sasuke

'Thank God!' Kakashi thought with relief. "It seems you did not get the bells."

'Oh…..crap' thought the trio.

"Now you three did not get the bells, but you pass" Kakashi said while he tried to not show his exhaustion.

"What why?!" Demanded Sakura.

"Team work"

"What? What the hell do you mean? Stop being so vague." Said Naruto

"I think he means we worked together." 'To try to kill me.' Kakashi thought "That is why we passed" Sasuke said with a yawn.

"That is correct, the purpose the bell test is to see if you can put aside your differences to get the bells." 'Although normal genin with be more concerned to try to get the bells and not almost successfully kill their teacher.' Kakashi said with his eye an upside down U.

"That's so stupid." Huffed Sakura.

"Agreed." Said Naruto folding his arms his sword now sheathed behind his back.

"But we're genin now that's all that matters" Said Sasuke.

"Yes, Well great job you three we'll meet at Training Ground 7 tomorrow." Said Kakashi preparing to leave.

"Yeah whatever." Said Naruto walking away. 'Odd I thought He'd be ecstatic to be a ninja now.'

"Whatever I'm going home now." Sakura stomped off marginally calmer. 'Wonder how her parents are reacting with her choice of clothing'

"…" Sasuke walked of listening to his earphones. 'Wait where did his sword go? Wait where did it come from in the first place?'

Kakashi sighed and went to report to the Hokage and to report the new oddities that has happened on his new team.

'This is going to be one long hard day.' Kakashi thought as he Shunshined to the Hokage's office.

'I feel like they're going to be the death of me possibly literally.'

 **AN: Woo! Done well how was it? Come on don't be shy say anything you want in the comments below.**

 **For those who did not know who the characters here they are**

 **1\. Naruto Uzumaki -Ragna The Bloodedge (Blazeblue)- Fitting really considering the fact they both have access to a power that is bad for them but allows they to kick (most) of the asses of their enemies.**

 **2\. Sasuke Uchiha- Minato Arisato (Persona3) - Also somewhat fitting and their voice actors are the same.**

 **3\. Sakura Haruno- Etna (Disgaea) – Fiery temper scary when mad also very fitting.**

 **If you're wondering about their changes other than appearances the personalities have been altered a bit for Naruto- he is more jaded more willing to kill and snarkier also he may still have the fox tell me if you want to give Naruto access to the fox too. Sasuke- friendlier, less focused on revenge (though he still has a grudge just less focused on revenge), oh and a music addict, and more apathetic then emo. Sakura flirtier, less modest and the fan girl levels have gone down, she still likes Sasuke but it's more of a teasing way then what the original Sakura does, Oh and an A-cup angst like Etna.**

 **Remember to Read and Review Kagemoto Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Kagemoto here and as always I do not own anything in this story**

 **Alright let's begin!**

It's been a few weeks after the bell test, and since then Team 7 has made good head way in their training.

'They have even managed to do tree-walking and water-walking.' He thought while assessing the skills of his students, Sasuke was the most versatile being able to use six elements and able to use 'Buffs and status effects' as he calls them (though how or why can he do them by shooting himself on the head he may never know) though he isn't a subpar fighter by any means he tends focus on his 'Personas' too much.

Sakura although she was amazingly proficient at spears it would be a problem if the enemy manages to get too close and though her 'special moves 'are powerful they can be easily dodged.

Naruto although his combos are devastating and do a lot of damage while healing him-self a well-placed Kawarmi could break that combo that is, if you could think through the pain long enough to do it.

He snapped back to reality when he heard copious amount of swearing from his earpiece.

'Judging by their voices they've found Tora, I wonder how that dammed cat lived this long?'

"What the hell is this Dammed cat?! It's lucky I can't kill it!" Screamed Sakura as she was scratched by the fierce Tora.

"Ouch Goddammit that hurt!" Yelped Naruto after being scratched in the face.

"Hey keep the cat steady." Said an exasperated Sasuke.

"We are! Just hit it with your dammed spell already!" Screamed Sakura in reply trying to wrestle the struggling cat down.

"Okay." 'Come on, wait for it…Now!' "Narcissus Sexy dance!"

A barely clothed blonde man and began to dance seductively and eventually the cat began to calm down and stopped struggling, it was purring even!

"Finally! Geez the dumb cat finally calmed down!" said Naruto after leaving the cat

"Aww you know it's not so bad once it calms down." Sakura coos petting the cat as if they hadn't been chasing it for half an hour now

"Yeah whatever let's go to the tower the effects of the spell won't last" Sasuke said putting on his headphones and begins walking to the tower the other two following with Tora in  
Sakura's arms

'Though oddly enough on anyone who's not a ninja his spells are always take effect even though he has to hit them first.' He mused as he shunshined in front of them.

"And where have you been all this time?!" Said Sakura with a tone of voice that was approaching anger causing Tora in her arms to jump slightly.

The males of Team 7 slightly panicked, you do NOT get Sakura angry she gets scarier when she's angry.

"Enradi" Wispered Sasuke as the spell hit Sakura and she calmed down much to the relief of the males.

"Well you see I've been-" Kakashi started as if his life (and manhood) weren't in danger

"Reading porn" Cutoff Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

"Mou so rude you need to learn respect, well let's go report another successful Mission"

 _MISSION ROOM-HOKAGE TOWER_

"Tora! Oh my sweet little kitty you had mommy so worried!" The wife of the Daimyo said as she suffocate- I mean 'Tenderly Embraced' the cat while leaving. (2)

'Poor cat' Thought Sakura.

'Serves it right' Thought Naruto.

'Meh' Thought Sasuke.

'…..' Kakashi is too busy reading his porn to comment.

"Now would you like more missions? Let's see you could weed the lawn of Kusanagi-san, get the groceries of-" Started the Hokage.

"No!" Shouted Sakura and Naruto.

*sigh*'Damnit.' Kakashi thought while reading his book.

"Come on old man give us a good mission! You know we could handle it!"

"Naruto! Pay respect to the Hokage!" Screamed Iruka with his Big Head Jutsu.

"Oh come on! The so called D ranks are chores they don't even pay well!" Rants Naruto.

Iruka was about to retort when the Hokage Raised his hand in a placating gesture.

"Now Iruka-kun calm down I plan to give them a new mission anyway." Stated the Hokage.

"B-but Hokage-sama they are not ready." Objects Iruka.

"Now Iruka are you saying that Kakashi didn't train them well?" Asked the Hokage with a quirked eye brow.

"N-no Hokage-sama I'm just worried about them." Said Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei we can take care of ourselves just fine though your concern is heartwarming." Stated Sasuke.

'When did Sasuke get so sincere?' Wondered Iruka.

"Well let's see here ah you've been requested to assist team 9 apparently their mission was bumped up a rank you are to catch up to team 9 who are heading to Nami-No-Kuni and assist them and their client." Said the Hokage reading the report.

"You think you're team is up for it Kakashi?" asked The Hokage.

Kakashi thought about it and decided yes they were ready, yes they were the fact that two out of three of his students were glaring glares that promised pain if he did not accept this had no say in his decision whatsoever.

"Yes they are Hokage-sama." Replies Kakashi.

"Yes." "Wahoo!" and a smile were the results of this proclamation.

"Well then hop to it." Chuckles the Hokage

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Said Sasuke while Sakura and Naruto had large grins on their faces from the anticipation of the up-coming mission.

 _OUTSIDE THE TOWER_

"Alright go home pack and get ready for the mission we are leaving in an hour. We'll meet at the front gate in 30 minutes. "Said Kakashi

"Hai." "Sure." "Alright." Replied his genin before heading off to their respective homes.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Muttered Kakashi before disappearing with a Shunshin to his home.

 _LATER_

"Alright are we all pac-Whoa!" Kakashi dodged before he got decapitated by Naruto's sword. "What was that for?!"

"Shut up impostor!" Yelled Naruto.

"Umm Naruto as unbelievable as it is he might be Kakashi-Sensei." Said Sasuke.

"Really?! Crap Sorry 'bout that sensei" Apologized Naruto.

'Is it really unbelievable that I came here early?' thought Kakashi before concentrating to the matter at hand "Maa it's alright Naruto come on let's get going."

 _LATER_

Nearing the lake they the hear sounds of battle.

"It seems like our allies are in trouble let's hurry up." Kakashi said pushing more chakra in his legs his students following.

Arriving at the lake the saw a green spandex clad man, Presumably Jonin, with a bowl-cut fighting a man with bandages on his face wielding a large zanbatou. Three more ninjas, who were probably genin, in a triangle formation around who they presumed their client.

"Sorry we're late but the Calvary has arrived." Kakashi landing beside his fellow Jonin.

"Ah Kakashi of the Sharingan" said The zanbatou wielding man "So you're their back up, this should be fun."

 **My first cliffhanger HORRAY!**

 **I updated fast because its summer and I thought I have time and my muse is still there so why not make chapter 2?**

 **(1) Honestly heart shaped beams how does that make sense?**

 **(2)No cats were harmed during the making of this fanfiction.**

 **BE SURE TO READ AND REVIEW!**

 **KAGEMOTO OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! Here is Chapter 3!**

 **As always I don't own anything at all other than my phone computer and PSP.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Ah Kakashi of the Sharingan." said the zanbatou wielding man "So you're their backup, this should be fun."

"You're….Momochi Zabuza Ex-swordsman of the Hidden Mist." Said Kakashi with trepidation "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to complete my mission…to kill the old man." Said Zabuza hefting his zanbatou and pointing it in the direction of the old man.

"I see well I'm afraid we can't allow that" Kakashi said as he turned to address his fellow Jonin "Gai Are you ready?"

"YOSH IF I CANNOT DEFEND OUR YOUTHFUL CLIENT I WILL-" Yelled Gai before being interrupted by his female genin.

"Gai-sensei please stop and just beat the guy already!" Yelled the bun haired girl wielding a Kusari-gama.

"Wow and I thought our sensei was bad." Quipped Naruto.

"Judging by what Zabuza said I assume you are our back up?" Asked a white eyed boy.

"Yes we are team seven lead by Kakashi Hatake." Said Sasuke in a business-like manner.

"Oh? Is that right? That great Kakashi Hatake taking on a trio of snot nosed brats." Mocked Zabuza "Got to say though they look a bit competent though a bit oddly dressed, especially the flat one over there."

'Shit!' Thought Team 7.

"Enradi!"(Nothing happened)"Kakashi sensei nothing is happening!"

"CRAP! Gai we'd better get out of the way!" Kakashi said with a tone of urgency.

"But my youthful riva-" Started Gai.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU SAID?!" Screamed Sakura as a dark aura began to appear.

"Gai! If we don't get out of here we are DEAD! Alright?" Stated Kakashi in a desperate tone.

"Ohohoho getting angry are we? Listen up brat . ." Zabuza mocked unaware of the danger he was putting himself in.

"Very well my youthful rival." With that Gai and Kakashi went to move beside Tazuna.

"GRRRRR YOU'RE DEAD!" Sakura said brining out her spear and using her wings to rush at Zabuza.

"Wait those wings are real?! And where did the spear even come from I don't see a summoning scroll on her" Exclaimed the girl with disbelief.

"They can all do it." Offered Kakashi Calmer now he wasn't in Sakura's way.

"HOW?!"

"I dunno I stopped questioning it after a while." Said Kakashi.

"Prinny Raid!" Dozens of Prinnies suddenly fell from the sky but Zabuza was able to dodge them all completely.

"Lightning Spear!" Yelled Sakura thrusting hear spear forward multiple times.

"Hah! You have do better than that Girl!" Zabuza Crowed dodging the attacks.

"Fine then! How about this?! Dimension Rush!" At speeds that Gai would later admit he'd have trouble doing Sakura jumped back landed on a Magic Circle and jumped high where she channeled and incredible amount of energy trough a vortex and dived through hitting Zabuza.(1)

"Gaah! What in the-" Zabuza coughed clutching his side he'd managed to get dodge but still got hit with Sakura's Spear.

"Come on! That's all you've got?! You're not so tough!" Yelled Sakura charging once more.

"What is this power?! The energy flowing through her chakra coils seems different it's like it's not chakra at all!" Gasped the white eyed boy.

"HOW YOUTHFUL! HER FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE SHINING BRIGHTLY!" Yelled as spandex clad boy.

"Spear Blow!" Yells Sakura punching her suddenly giant spear.

"What?! How did you even-oh crap!" Zabuza questions as he dodges.

Gai hearing this turned to Kakashi "YOSH MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL YOU'VE TRAINED THIS STUDENT OF YOURS WELL! I CAN SEE HER FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE SHINING BRIGHTLY!" He yelled he then turned to his similarly dressed student "LEE WE MUST INCREASE YOUR TRAINING SO YOUR YOUTHFULNESS WILL INCREASE!" (2)

"Boy and I thought our sensei was bad" said Naruto and then he turned to the bun-haired girl. "Hey Uhh what's your name?"

"Tenten, what's yours?" Replied the girl as Sakura continued to play a-ah I mean battle Zabuza.

"Hah! Gotcha ya slimy bastard!" Yells Sakura.

"Oh God! PLEASE don't shove my sword up my-!" Cue mass flinching.

"Right Tenten, I'm Naruto anyways how do you stand that all the time?" said Naruto as he tried to not process the fact Sakura…did things to Zabuza with his sword.

"You get used to it after a while."

"Really? Now still I feel bad for ya must be embarrassing to have a teacher like that."

"He's a good teacher when it gets to it" Tenten shrugs.

"Alright I've played with you enough!" Said Sakura catching everyone's attention as she looks down at the broken, beaten, (crying and abused) form of Zabuza as her a fireball appeared in her hand. "It's time to finish you off"

As Sakura was about to incinerate Zabuza needles came flying out of nowhere and hit Zabuza in the neck where he slumped dead.

"Hey! Who did that?!" Asked Sakura facing the direction where the needles came from.

"I apologize for that but I could not allow you to do that" a masked hunter ninja appeared.

"And why not?!" Demanded Sakura the fire ball in her hand growing in brightness and in size.

"Ah-h you see-" Started the hunter ninja then the ninja grabbed Zabuza and disappeared in a mirror made of ice before Sakura threw the Fireball in Zabuza's direction.

"Dammit!" Screamed a further enraged Sakura. "He got away!"

"Sakura! Calm down you've won already." Said Kakashi trying to calm Sakura down.

"Fine" Said Sakura through gritted teeth.

"Alright let's get going"

"YOSH! LET'S KEEP MOVING AND CONTINUE TO PROTECT OUR YOUTHFUL CLIENT!" Yelled Gai.

"I'm not really very young anymore" muttered Tazuna sadly having spoken for the first time since team 7 arrived.

"Well while we're walking. Why don't we introduce ourselves?" said Kakashi on the way to Tazuna's house "I'm Kakashi Hatake."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto

"Sasuke Uchiha." said Sasuke while bobbing his head to the beat from his earphones.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." Said Sakura in a clipped tone still steamed from earlier.

"YOSH! I AM MAITO GAI I AM THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA1" Announced the Jonin

"I AM ROCK LEE I AM VARY PLEASED TO MEET YOU!" Shouted an over-enthusiastic boy in the spandex.

"My name is Tenten it's very nice to meet you." Said Tenten introducing herself to the ones who did not know her.

"My name is Neji Hyuga" Said the white eyed boy.

"My name is Tazuna. I'm your client I'm a super bridge builder" Said Tazuna.

"Really? I thought you were another ninja." Snarked Naruto before getting hit on the head by Kakashi.

"Now Naruto you should pay respect to our client he is paying us after all."(3)

 _Later at Tazuna's house_

A pretty middle age woman was outside her house anxiously waiting for her father. When she saw the group of ninja and her father she immediately rushed to him and hugged him.

"Father! You're safe I'm so glad!"

"Yes Tsunami these super ninjas here protected me." Said Tazuna Returning the embrace.

Turning to the ninja "Thank you for helping us please come inside, please rest and relax I'm making so food right now it's the least we could do."

"Thank you Tsunami-san don't mind if we do" Said Tenten.

"Thank you very much." Mumbles Sasuke before shuffling inside to collapse one the couch.

"Hn….." says Neji as he goes inside.

"Right. Thanks." Naruto Grunts.

"You guys go ahead I'm going in to the forest to blow off some steam" Says Sakura before she stalks into the forest.

"Br careful" Said Kakashi though it was a needless gesture.

"YOSH! YOUTHFUL RIVAL! LEE AND I WILL BE TRAINING IN THE FOREST!" Turning to his 'apprentice' he said "LEE! LET'S GO TRAIN!"

"YOSH!" Lee shouted excited and he proclaimed "IF I DON'T DO 500 CRUNCHES I WILL DO 6000 PUSH UPS! IF I DON'T DO THAT I WILL DO 9000 REVERSE SIT-UPS! IF THAT I WILL DO 10000 SQUATS!"

"Alright then." Said Kakashi reading his book.

"Such….spirited people." Said Tsunami having a hard time believing that the noisy duo were ninja.

"Well even if they are noisy they are still good ninjas Tsunami-san." Reassures Kakashi before going inside.

 _Later During Dinner_

A small boy has just arrived during dinner Tsunami noticed this and smiled.

"Inari these are guests are ninja they escorted your grandfather here." Tsunami explained as Inari was eating "They will be here for a while to guard your grandfather."

"Why mom? Why do the why even bother they'll die anyway" stated Inari as he left the table to go upstairs.

"Whoa the kid is a cheerful one isn't he?" Said Naruto as he watched Inari climbed the stairs.

"I'm sorry ever since Kaiza, his father-figure died, he was never really the same."

"Really now? Can you tell us what happened and the situation here? With all that's happened I forgot to ask till now" Said Kakashi in a questioning tone.

Apparently there was a corrupt businessman named Gato who runs a shipping company and is slowly establishing a stronghold here via corrupt means, so their only hope is for the bridge to complete the bridge for them to be able to break Gato's stronghold.

"I see" said Kakashi. "This is a very serious matter so me and my genins will do everything we can to help right my cute little genins?"

"Yeah." "Sure." "Whatever" (4)

 _Evening with Kakashi, Gai. (5)(6)_

Kakashi and Gai were up talking about the events that transpired any and every information that would help in this mission right now they were talking about Sakura's battle with Zabuza they kept going it over and over again because something kept bothering Kakashi so they kept going over the details continuously

"You know what Gai it's really weird that the Hunter-nin would taking the body instead of-" Kakashi and Gai's eyes both widened in realization.

"Zabuza is still alive!" They both exclaimed

"How will we explain this to our youthful students?" asked Gai. (7)

"We'll just have to tell them the truth." Said Kakashi in a somber tone.

"I see very well youthful rival" as they both went to sleep.

 _Morning_

It was all peaceful in the house of Tazuna.

"Ah good everyone's here" Kakashi entered to the dining area to see everyone seated

"What is it Kakashi-sensei what do you need us here for?" Said Naruto looking up from his breakfast.

"Well you see me and Gai were up talking about the event's yesterday and realized that Zabuza is not dead yet."

Cue spit takes and multiple rainbows from the vapor.

"The bastard is still alive?!" yelled Sakura with her fist clenched and her teeth grit.

"Yes" Replied Kakashi

"How?!"

"Well you see if you use needles in a fight you-"

"Can use them to hit the pressure point it's also possible to induce a false death state." Finished Tenten.

"Wow how do you know that?" Asked Naruto as he turned to the bun haired girl.

"Oh! You see I use weapons in a fight all kinds of weapons." Said Tenten proudly.

"Well enough talking now, let's go prepare for Zabuza's recover he'll definitely engage us again when he recovers." Stated Kakashi as he walked outside.

"How long?" asked Sasuke

"Hm?"

"How long till he recovers?" Asked Sasuke again

"In about a week" Replied Kakashi.

"I see."

Going outside they saw Gai and Kakashi standing side by side Kakashi was reading his book while Gai had his arms crossed.

"YOSH YOUTHFUL GENINS! YOU GENINS WILL HAVE A YOUTHFUL SPAR FOR US TO SEE AND GAUGE WHAT EACH OTHER IS CAPABLE OF!" Yelled Gai.

"Now Lee versus Naruto, Sasuke versus Neji and Tenten versus Sakura" Said Kakashi much calmer then Gai though occasionally giggling at something as he read his book he looked up addressing his genin. "No lethal moves that can kill, remember this is just a spar."

"Right up first Lee versus Naruto." Lee and Naruto went into the ring prepared by Kakashi and Gai they got into position.

"IF I DON'T WIN THIS BATTLE I WILL LIFT 30 TON ROCK 60 TIMES! IF I DON'T DO THAT I WILL PUNCH SOLID ROCKS 100,000! IF THAT I WILL DO CLIMB A MOUNTAIN WITH MY FINGERS!" Promised Lee.

"Right whatever let's get started." Said Naruto brining out his sword getting into position.

"Wow! His sword is huge! It's as big as Zabuza's his may even be bigger!" yelled Tenten as she examined his sword from a distance.

"Ready?" Said Kakashi "Begin! "

 _THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING REBEL ONE….ACTION!_ (8)(9)

"HERE I GO!" Yelled Lee doing a running leap at Naruto.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto said as he parried Lee's kick with his sword threw Lee back by pushing his sword upward.

"Eat this!" Naruto says as he punches forward only to be blocked by Lee then he brings his sword from behind him down forcing Lee to dodge.

"YOSH NARUTO-SAN YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH IS SHINING BRIGHTLY! YOU ARE A VERY GOOD FIGHTER!" Lee said as he flips bask and dashes forward attempting to get under Naruto's guard.

"Heh you ain't so bad yourself, but let's see if you can handle this!" Naruto Jumps and gets behind Lee then slashes his sword downwards making bounce Lee down then up to which he jumps and slashes downward once again.

"GAH!" said Lee as he fell to the ground.

"Hey! IT'S NOT OVER YET!" he grabs Lee from his position on the floor and punches Lee so hard he flies until he lands in the water.

"*GASP**GASP* NARUTO-SAN! YOU ARE VERY SKILLED INDEED I AM VERY HONORED TO TEST MY SKILLS AGAINST YOU!" Lee said as he turned to Gai. "GAI-SENSEI! LET ME TAKE OF MY WEIGHTS SO I CAN BATTLE AGAINST NAUTO-SAN HERE IN EQUAL GROUND!"

Gai looked thoughtful looked thoughtful before he nodded "VERY WELL LEE! I WILL ALSO ALLOW YOU TO USE OTHER MOVES OTHER THEN THE GATES!"

"YOSH!"

Kakashi looked surprised. "Gai you taught him the gates? But that is dangerous!"

"Lee is a bit handicapped compared to his other teammates. Kakashi this was so he would not be a liability to the team"

Turning to Neji, Sasuke asked "What does he mean?"

Neji looked at him for a moment and answered "Lee has been born with abnormal chakra coils therefore he is unable to mold chakra, personally I do not think he should be a ninja at all." Stated Neji Coldly.

Tenten turns to Neji and frowns "That's not very nice Neji he may not be able to use chakra but he's very skilled at close combat." She chides.

"What's a couple of weights going to –HOLY- how heavy are those thing look at the craters they made they're damn huge!" Said Naruto in disbelief as he looks at the craters caused by the weights.

"NARUTO-SAN! I'M NOT HOLDING BACK ANYMORE SO PREPARE YOURSELF!" Lee says as he jumps forward with a kick. "LEAF GALE!" Lee moves low to the ground and uses a spin kick knocking Naruto to the ground then he follows up with a "LEAF WHRILWIND!" kicking Naruto high into the air and uses a "KAGE BUYO!" to get into the position to get above him to give him a heel drop kick but a the attack connected Naruto turned into a puff of smoke and was revealed to be a log all along.

"Wow I'm glad dodged that looked like it would've hurt like a bitch if it connected." Naruto quipped before diving forward with his fist glowing "Take this! Hell fang!" Naruto hits Lee and send him flying and dashes forward "Let's see how you like this! Inferno Divider" He hits Lee with his sword and send him flying back then follows up with an uppercut then finishes with a heel drop Lee drops and forms a crater as he lands when the dust clears Lee is found unconscious.

"Heh it looks like I win." Says Naruto as he helps lift Lee out the crater.

"LEE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" shouts Gai concerned.

"Uggh….G-gai-s-sensei" Lee groans "I-i'm f-fine b-but I lost" He says sadly.

"It's alright Lee! We will just have train harder!" exclaims Gai "Then when you're strong enough you will have a rematch with Naruto-kun here!" as he finishes the last part he looks at Naruto who shrugs and says "Alright I don't mind."

 _Winner: Naruto_

After getting Lee to the sidelines Sasuke and Neji go and settle into position with Sasuke brining out a pipe and going into a low stance his right hand holding the pipe parallel to his knee his left hand holding a gun between his legs with his earphone in his ears. While Neji got into the traditional Jyuken stance knees apart one palm forward other one back.

Neji notices the earphone and Sasuke's ear and feels insulted 'is he underestimating me or is he trying to infuriate me?'

"Are you under estimating me Uchiha?" asks Neji tersely

"No I usually battle with these on." Replies Sasuke while spinning the pipe in his hand.

Neji raises his eyebrow and looks at Kakashi for conformation who nods.

"I see." Says Neji

"Alright are you two ready? BEGIN! "Says Kakashi.

 _Begin song: Mass Destruction (10)_

They stayed both examining each other before Sasuke jumps back presses a gun to his head.

"You'd better give up I am fated to win this battle!" exclaimed Neji.

"I'd rather not" Replied Sasuke.

'Let's see Hyuga uses strike attacks so!' Sasuke thought.

'What?!' was the reaction of team 9.

"No wait-" Tenten yelled before the Uchiha pulled the trigger.

"Take-Minataka!"*BANG* A large armless horned man appeared. "Zio!"

The Hyuga lost his composure and stared at the figure "T-the god of hunting! I-is it a s-summon? H-how is this even-""Neji look out!" Tenten warned before he regained his composure fast enough to dodge the lightning bolt.

"Impressive, but can you handle this?" Neji said as he recovered to give Sasuke a jab to close the tenketsu on his left arm.

But Sasuke dodges at the last minute swinging his pipe vertically and hits Neji in the shoulder.

"Gah! I see I'd better stop playing around." Mutters Neji as he jumps back from Sasuke. 'If I want any chance of winning I will have to use my Byakugan.' With that thought Neji activates his Byakugan.

"I see you've activated your dojutsu, very well I'm going to kick this up a notch too!" he suddenly jumps pipe flowing with electricity.

'Damn I cannot lose here! I am fated to win' Neji things as he jumps out of the way of the pipe. 'I have to find an opening somehow.'

The battle continues like that for a while Sasuke trying to strike Neji and Neji trying to find any openings after a while though…. 'There!' Neji thought as he saw Sasuke over extended a strike and left an opening 'Now!'

"Gah!" Sasuke grunts clutching his right arm feeling it numb already "Damn I got careless."

"Hah! Your sword arm is useless now you may as well give up your fate is sealed." said Neji haughtily.

"You know what I'm getting tired of your fate bullcrap" said Sasuke. "Since you whine about fate so much you should be honored to meet one of the three fates! COME! LACHESIS!" *BANG!*(11)

"What is this?" Said Neji as he looks at the floating woman in red holding a length of string.

"This Neji is one of the sisters of fate now be blown away! Garula!" Sasuke said.

"Gaah!" Neji screamed as he was cut be wind and when the attack died down he fell to the ground unconscious.

 _SONG END_

"I win" was all that Sasuke said then he looked at Neji and summoned Lachesis once more "Recram!"

As the spell took effect some of Neji's wounds healed as he regained consciousness.

"How did you beat me I was fated to win." Groaned out Neji

"Neji why are you so fixated in fate anyway? It doesn't make any sense." Asked Sasuke.

"It's because no matter what happens no matter what I do I will always be trapped by fate to the servant to the main house of the Hyuga." Replied Neji.

*sigh*"Neji fate is not set in stone it can be altered it can be changed if you keep like that you'll only drown yourself in despair." Said Sasuke as he walked toward where the others were infuriating Neji.

"What do you know?! Look at this!" He said lifting his headband to show his cursed seal. "This is the caged bird seal this seal my fate to be the servant of the main branch for as long as I live!"

"That's so dumb" Said Naruto looking at Kakashi and Gai with a questioning look that asked 'I'd like to tell them about the fox is it okay?' and received nods in return.

"What do you know Uzumaki?!" Yelled Neji all anger redirected towards Naruto. "My father was killed in the place of the clan head Hyuga Hiashi because he killed man who kidnapped the heiress for her Byakugan the nation of Kumo demanded compensation for the ambassador or war would erupt so to trick them they forced my father using the caged bird seal to sacrifice himself so tell me Uzumaki what makes you think you can understand me?."

He lifted his shirt and showed the seal on his stomach and stated "You see this seal here? Do you know what sealed in here?" at the shaking of the heads of team 9 he sighed and turned to his teammates who shrugged and Sakura said "It's pretty obvious if you look closely enough."

"Really now when did you figure it out?" asked Naruto in wonder.

"For a while now." Stated Sasuke.

"What are you three prattling on about?!" Said Neji his patience snapping once again.

"Shut up I was getting to that." Naruto snapped be recomposing himself and he started. "I was born on the day of the Kyubi attack."

"You were born on a day during a tragedy what does it ma-" the Naruto's sword came close to Neji's neck at a speed neither of the Jonin even followed

"Neji." Naruto said, his voice sending shivers up Neji's spine "If you interrupt me one more time I'll make sure you never have to worry about anything EVER again do you hear me?"

"Now where was I….oh yeah that day was the day the Fourth defeated the Kyubi right?" seeing the nods of Lee and Tenten "Well here is the thing you can't kill a Bijuu they just reform if you do the only sure fire way to beat them is to seal them inside a person." Naruto paused while the eyes of genin from team 9 widened "That's right now let me tell you my life has NOT been in any way sunshine and rainbows go ask Kakashi he knows, he was my ANBU guard most of the time after all he's saved me more times than I could count BEFORE I could even count actually." Stated Naruto as Tenten's eyes widened in horror and Lee's showed sympathy while Neji's showed shock.

"Oh Naruto! You poor thing!" Cried Tenten as she embraced Naruto hard suffocating him in marshmallow heaven 'Lucky Bastard' thought Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Hey get off me!" as he pushed Tenten away blushing.

"Oh sorry." Said Tenten who was blushing.

"How do you keep sane?" asked Neji

"Well I thought: 'Hey if I became evil and vengeful that would prove them right' so I didn't let their comments get to me" replied Naruto after regaining his breath. "So do you understand now?" seeing Neji's nod he added "By the way you should talk to your clan head about that seems to me like there is something more to that situation than meets the eye."

"Very well then." said Neji after a moment of thought.

"YOSH! NOW THAT WE HAVE RESOLVED THIS UNYOUTHFUL ISSUE LET US CONTINUE ON SHALL WE?!"

As Sakura and Tenten got into position, with Sakura brining out her spear and Tenten using dual swords all the while she was nervously thinking 'She's wouldn't hurt an ally after all right?' she tried to reassure herself.

 _STAGE START!_

"Hah!" Sakura swung her spear while Tenten blocked it with her sword and used the other to slash at her only for Sakura to use substitution to get behind her to hit her with the back of her spear only for Tenten to duck and try to counter attack making Sakura block it with her spear.

"Seems like this will be a little more fun than I expected" Smiles Sakura before pushing back her spear causing Tenten to lose balance and opening her for an attack.

"LIGHTNING SPEAR!" Said Sakura jabbing her spear forward multiple times only for Tenten to do a back flip and parry some of the strikes then she throws a couple of exploding kunai forcing Sakura to move further away or be hit giving Tenten the opportunity to take out her Kusari-gama.

"Here I go!" she throws her weighted end and managed to wrap it around Sakura's spear, Sakura caught off-guard is surprised when her spear flies out of her grasp and lands somewhere where she can't reach it.

"Oho nice." Sakura complimented "Too bad I can use magic too." With that she threw a fire ball at Tenten who dodged only to have to dodge more fireballs coming in her direction all while Sakura was laughing sadistically like a certain snake mistress

 _SOMEWHERE IN KONOHA_

*ACHOO!*

"NOOOOOOOOO! MY PRECIOUS DANGO!"

 _BACK TO THE FIGHT_

Naruto suddenly feels that somewhere out there someone's favorite food got wasted and felt sympathy.

"Wah!" Shouts Tenten as a fireball almost hits her.

It kept continuing on until 'Now!' she lunged and prepared to put the Kusari-gama next to the girl's throat only for Sakura to fly and put her in a position that would guarantee her death if it was a real battle.

"Well Gai it looks all my students won." Kakashi said closing his book.

"YOSH! YOU WIN THIS TIME KAKASHI! BUT NEXT TIME MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT'S WILL WIN!" then Gai turns to his students and proclaims. "SO THEREFORE WE WILL STEP UP YOUR TRAINING!"

"Ugh." Was Tenten's reply.

Neji was thinking too deeply to answer

"YOSH! GAI-SENSEI I WILL DO MY BEST TO SURPASS KAKASHI-SANS STUDENTS!" yelled Lee

 _MEANWHILE_

A pretty teen stood watching the spectacle at a point where she can hear and see everything but not be noticed by anyone. (12)

'Such power no wonder why Zabuza-sama lost to them.' Thought the girl.

Her mind goes back to when she was tending to her master.

 _Flashback_

She'd never seen her master in such a pitiful state before at the hands of the 'Red haired pig tailed demonsess.' as he calls her.

"Haku." Groans Zabuza

"Yes Master?" asks the Haku tilting her head sideward.

"Prepare yourself, I sense three people approaching its most likely Gato and a couple of thugs." Zabuza says

"I see." Haku says as she grabs her senbons and prepares for an encounter with the corrupt businessman.

"Zabuza! Why isn't the bridge builder dead yet?!" Yelled Gato entering with two of his henchmen, a pair of Ronin.

"Relax they had a Jonin with them, a powerful one at that." Zabuza lied not wanting to be known that a little girl, a Genin, kicked his ass.

"I don't care I paid you to kill him and you will is that clear?!" Gato roared as he neared Zabuza but Haku grabbed him by his arm and twisted it.

"You will not harm Zabuza-sama!" She said threateningly as she applied more pressure she let go and Gato scrambled back cradling his arm as the Ronin moved forward but stepped back when Gato waved them off.

"No never mind we have to go back anyway." Said Gato before straightening himself "Remember who's paying you Zabuza so kill the bridge builder already!" with that he left taking his bodyguards with him.

 _FLASHBACK END_

'Such a vile man' she thought and snapped back to attention when she heard a commotion. 'What's all the commotion about I wonder?' as she looked at the people she was observing she recoiled in horror and ran away frantically 'Dear Kami! What in the world?!' she thought frantically trying to erase the memory of what she just saw.

 _WITH TEAM 7 AND TEAM 9_

Kakashi looked up from his book as he saw Lee and Gai hugging with a sunset and waves behind them and thought 'I guess I should've tried to stop that.'

He looked at the reactions of his Team, he saw Sasuke looking like he was trying to repress the memory of what he just saw, Naruto collapsed on the floor in shock and was cradling himself mumbling things too softly to hear, while Sakura was attempting to make the Genjutsu disappear with no success.

Sasuke turned to the other members of team 9 and asked "What the hell was that?!"

Tenten and Neji just sighed and Tenten said "This happens often."

Sakura gave up trying to dispel the Jutsu and said "Wow I pity you."

Kakashi decided to break them up as Naruto looked like he was about to froth in the mouth.

"Gai stop it you're traumatizing my team." Gai turned from his man-hug and grinned "VERY WELL YOUTHFUL RIVAL!" he turned to address the Genin "YOSH! THE SUN HAS STILL NOT SET SO LET US GO TRAIN HARD UNTIL IT DOES!"

Kakashi looked at the apprehension on the faces of his team and snickered they were going to have one hell of a time.

 _SIX DAYS LATER_

It has been six days the Genins was a rather tired at the 'exercises' given to them by Gai and where recuperating their energy by eating Tsunami's delicious food when.

*BANG* everyone stopped eating and turned to Inari the source of the sound "Why do you try so hard?! You're all going to die by Gato's hand anyway."

Naruto swallowed his food and said "Kid all of us here can beat Gato easily so just sit down shut up and eat."

"No you can't he's too powerful! You wouldn't understand! What do you know about suffering anyways?!" Inari yelled at Naruto.

The rest of Team 7 and Team 9 stiffened as the room grew colder and colder Naruto went to Inari, Who by now realized he fucked up, picked him up by his collar looked at him in the eye and said in the coldest voice that made everyone shiver "Kid as long as I can remember people in my village gave me glares and insulted me the beat me every chance they could, no store, except one, would serve me even if they did the food would be poisoned, no store would sell me anything I had to go to the Hokage and get him to buy me clothes, so kid don't presume you know anything about suffering." He put Inari down and walked towards the door and said "Sensei I'm going out to blow of some steam." With that he walked out that door.

The people in the room was in shock his life was that bad?

Tenten turned to Kakashi and asked. "Was it really that bad?"

Kakashi sighed and said "It was worse actually a lot worse not to mention he was an orphan and the Hokage was always busy so he was alone most of the time."

Inari asked in a small voice. "How can take all that?"

Kakashi sighed and said "Well while he was crying one they he decided that: 'No! No more crying no more running It doesn't matter what they say I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm not gonna let anything they say bring me down!' "

Sakura raised her eyebrow and asked "How do you know that?"

"I was in ANBU, Naruto mentioned that remember?" Kakashi said reminding her.

"Oh." Was his only reply.

 _THE NEXT DAY_

 _WITH NARUTO_

"You'll catch a cold if you lie out here."

Naruto opened his eyes to see a pretty girl and he said as a reply "Nah, I don't get sick easily."

"I see and what are you doing sleeping out here?"

Naruto thought of the event's last night and replied "Well a little brat infuriated me and I had to blow off some steam."

"I see." The pretty girl asked as she picked some herbs and after a moment she reached out and said "Hello my name is Haku what's yours?"

"Naruto" Said Naruto after shaking her hand.

"So Naruto-san are you a ninja?" asked Haku tilting her head.

"Well yeah I guess you could say that." Said Naruto distractedly

"I see" nodded Haku "Where do you draw your strength from?"

"Huh?" Naruto says confusedly as he watched Haku picking more herbs.

"I believe people can be truly strong if they are defending their precious people." Haku clarified "Do you have any precious people?"

"A few I guess." Said Naruto as Haku was looking at her basket. "You need help with that?"

"No thank you, I'm finished here anyway thank you for the offer though." Haku smiled and started to walk out the clearing. "Well it was nice meeting you, goodbye." We that Haku disappeared.

Naruto stared at the spot Haku disappeared to and shook his head 'man that was weird.' As he got up and stretched he noticed Sasuke approaching "Who's your girlfriend?" he said teasingly as a way of greeting.

Naruto growled "Back-off man she's not my girlfriend."

"Oh really now?" Sasuke asked smirk growing wider.

"Yeah unlike you." Naruto returned and Sasuke's smirk vanished it was well known throughout the village that Sasuke was recently hanging out with people recently notably girls, his fangirls were squealing happily that he was being more sociable causing more problems to the boy's life.

"Shut up come on Kakashi-sensei wants you to help guard Tazuna today." They had been doing rotations in guarding and training throughout the week.

 _At Tazuna's House_

"Ah I see Naruto is finally here. " Said Kakashi looking up from his book. "I'm sure Sasuke has already told you this but for today we will be guarding Tazuna."

"Can we go yet? I'm like super late already." Said Tazuna Impatiently.

"Alright let's go." Kakashi turned to team 9 "We're heading out now"

Team 9 nodded as Kakashi turned to escort Tazuna to the bridge 'I hope Zabuza isn't there yet.' (13)

 _At The Bridge_

The place was very foggy there was a very heavy mist in the area.

"Wow the mist is like super heavy to day" commented Tazuna He looked around "Hey where is everyone?"

"My accomplice knocked them out" said a voice from the mist and the voice revealed itself to be Zabuza causing team 7 tense and prepare themselves for battle.

"You!" screamed Sakura "You won't get a way this time!" she yelled threateningly.

"Wait hear me out I don't want to fight!" said Zabuza frantically

"Why?" asked Kakashi voice filled with suspicion.

"Because Gato is going to betray us." Stated the now revealed Haku.

"It's you!" Naruto at Haku.

Sakura turned to Naruto eye brows raised and asked "Who's that your girlfriend?" with a knowing smirk causing Naruto and Haku to blush.

"She's not my girlfriend dammit!" yelled Naruto face red like a tomato.

"Not very convincing with you blushing like that." She said teasing Naruto further.

Before Naruto could retort Kakashi cleared his throat and said "Please continue later." Turning to Zabuza he nodded "Please continue."

"Well you see I had Haku here trail Gato."

 _FLASHBACK_

"Haku." Said Zabuza somewhat recovered from his injuries.

"Yes Zabuza-sama?" asked Haku in the corner reading a familiar orange book with a small sticker at the front that said 'PROPERTY OF MOMOCHI ZABUZA'.

"Go trail Gato." Zabuza commanded.

"Why Zabuza–sama?"

'Because I want to read my icha icha.' "Because I have a bad feeling about Gato."

"Very well Zabuza-sama." Haku said preparing to leave.

As she was about to leave Zabuza called her "Haku?"

"Yes?"

"Leave my book."

Haku sulked, she was getting to the good part!

 _FLASHBACK END_

"And that's how we found out." Zabuza said as he finished his tale.

"I see." Kakashi said secretly feeling overjoyed at the fact that he found comrades of the icha icha army.

"Alright so what now?" Naruto asked.

"Well Gato's plan is to come here when we both sides are exhausted then kill us and the bridge builder." Said Zabuza.

"I see." Said Kakashi thinking it over "until then why don't we make it look good? When Gato comes we can take him out that plan sound good." He got affirmations from everyone especially Tazuna.

"Oh! I want to battle him!" Yelled Naruto excitedly.

"What?! Naruto he's mine!" Sakura said turning to Naruto.

"But you fought him last time!"

Before Sakura could reply Zabuza said "It is okay I wanted to see what you could do with that sword anyway if you are as strong as you…..teammate then this would be fun." 'Please…Please…Please"

Sakura looked at Zabuza then at Naruto's pleading eyes and sighed "Fine but you owe me one Naruto!"

"Fine" Naruto sighed 'YES!' Zabuza thought.

"I'll handle the ice user" said Sasuke

"Very well then." Said Haku.

"Alright then let's begin are you ready kid?" Zabuza asked Naruto as both had their sword were drawn out and they facing each other their battle stance.

'Can't underestimate him either.' Zabuza thinks.

"You bet let's get started!" Yelled Naruto excitedly.

 _THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING REBEL ONE….ACTION!_

"Gauntlet Hades!" Naruto yells brining down his sword to which Zabuza blocks and pushes him back and counters with his own slash to which Naruto dodges and sends a "Hell Fang!" toward Zabuza which connects and follows up with an upward slash which sends Zabuza flying but is revealed to be a water clone.

"Nice moves kid" Zabuza complimented bringing his sword for a downward slash to which Naruto blocks, parries and counters with Zabuza deflecting all of them.

"You too." Naruto compliments as he jumps back to send a wave of darkness at Zabuza "Dead Spike!"

Zabuza chuckles as he jumps and starts his handseals. "Can't be part of the seven swordsmen if I wasn't any good kid." As he finishes talking he sends a water dragon at Naruto.

"Whoa!" Naruto dodges then dashes forward to hit with an "Inferno Divider." He manages to successfully hit Zabuza then follows up with an axe kick then end with him heel kicking Zabuza downwards.

Zabuza grunts as he picks himself up "Heh nice work but time for me to get serious." As he starts his hand seals a voice interrupts the battle.

"How sad that the Demon of the mist can't even beat a kid" Gato sneers.

Gato appears with an army of mercenaries and says "More like baby demon no matter, I didn't intend to kill you any-gack" Gato suddenly stops and feels his throat to find there is a needle embedded deep in it and turns to Haku who was the source of the needle who says "That's what you get for betraying Zabuza-sama" and so Gato dies.

"Hey you killed our meal ticket!" a mercenary, presumably the leader, says "Boys! Kill them then we ransack the village"

"Hey boss are you sure this is a good idea? I mean they are ninjas" says one mook

"Come on just get them already there are about a hundred of us and like six of them!" says the leader.

With that the mercenaries begin charge.

"Oh no!" Tazuna said before desperately looking at Kakashi "Please take care of them for me, I beg you!"

"Don't worry we will." Kakashi reassures.

Sakura turns to Kakashi and asks "Hey sensei should we hold back?"

Kakashi observes the situation and shakes his head "Just don't destroy the bridge." Then he turns to Zabuza and Haku "You want to join in?"

Zabuza nods and hefts his sword and says "Hell yeah!" then a green blur kicks him "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" and send him flying.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku yells and runs over to Zabuza who was standing up already.

"I'm alright." Zabuza says.

Kakashi sighs and turns to Gai and his newly arrived team and says "Change of plans Zabuza and his accomplice Haku are on our side now, Gato betrayed then so Haku killed him but now his hired arms are preparing to attack so get ready." Then Kakashi takes out two kunai and gets ready for battle.

Gai nods after processing then information and turns to his team and proclaims "YOSH! LET US DEFEND THIS YOUTHFUL VILLAGE MY GENIN!"

"Hai sensei" was the reply of his genin.

"Nah Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto can do this themselves" Kakashi says bringing the attention of team 9 to him. "My genin are about to go all out, so be careful because let me tell you the first three feet of them are a splash zone."

"Kakashi-sensei we got incoming!" Says Sasuke.

"Alright let's go!" says Sakura with that carnage ensues

Sakura starts off "Magic Comet Slash!" a bunch of spears appeared and rained down on the mercenaries killing some of them then Sasuke follows up "Maragidyne!" a wave of fire appears burning more mercenaries and Naruto finishes with "Black Onslaught!" Naruto's Sword turns into a scythe which he uses to slash the remaining mercenaries and lifts his scythe as he does so red orbs begin to flow from the dead and alive mercenaries to his scythe as the energy collects it begins to cover him and his whole scythe then he slashes it vertically while saying "THERE IS NO HELL! ONLY! DARKNESS!" everyone's view is covered in black for a moment when the darkness is gone no bodies were left only blood stains.

Neji gapes at the sight "I-is this their true power?"

Kakashi shakes his head "No."

"N-no way." Tenten stutters.

"How Youthful." Lee Mutters.

Tazuna sighs in relief.

Zabuza looks pale and thanks his lucky stars.

Then Gai speaks up his voice uncharacteristically quiet "And imagine they still have not full grown yet."

They all quiet and look at the genins with Kakashi thinking "Yep they still have room to grow, to grow and become legends."

All of a sudden.

"My such power" says a mysterious voice.

"Who's there?!" Kakashi yelled exasperated another enemy.

"How rude what a shame you look cute too." The voice says revealing itself to be a red haired woman in a provocative blue dress accompanied by a middle-aged man with an eye patch.

"M-mei and A-ao?!" Zabuza gasps

Haku turns to Zabuza and asks "Who are they Zabuza-sama? How do you know her?"

Everyone turns to Zabuza as he explains. "Mei, Ao and I were part of a rebellion against the fourth Mizukage who started the bloodline purges."

"What bloodline purges?" asked Naruto

"Well you see the fourth Mizukage went crazy and ordered that anyone with a bloodline be killed, which sparked a civil war, one side is the bloodline haters and the other is us, the ones who don't want the bloodline purge to be successful." Zabuza explained before pointing to Haku and said "Haku here is a victim of the purges."

"How?" asked Tenten

"My mother had a bloodline and passed it on to me, one day I made an ice flower excited I showed it to my mother who panicked and tried to hide that fact, but it was too late and my father saw it s-so l-later that night h-he-he bought some v-vil-lagers k-killed m-mother a-and t-tried to k-kill me t-too b-but t-then *sob* I p-panicked and k-killed him and..and then I-I ran and t-that-t's how I met Z-Zabuza-s-s-sama" Said Haku getting crying at the end.

Naruto who was the closest rubbed her back and ended up getting hugged for her trouble, earning snickers from Sakura and Sasuke, Zabuza who was amused, a rant about the springtime of youth from Gai and Lee, shake of a head from Neji, pride from Kakashi, a raised eyebrow from Ao, a belly laugh from Tazuna and soft smiles from Tenten and Mei while Naruto panicked at being hugged.

"Well technically we were successful Zabuza which is why I'm here." Mei speaks up

"Wait, what?" asked Zabuza

"We overthrew the fourth Mizukage Yagura" Ao explained "So now Mei here is the fifth Mizukage."

"I see, so let me guess you want me to come back right?" Zabuza asked.

Mei nodded "That's right Zabuza, if you do we will remove your status as a missing-nin you can bring your apprentice too if you want."

Zabuza nodded "Sure." He then looked at Haku, who was still hugging Naruto, before saying "Come on Haku let's go you can visit your boyfriend sometimes, I'm sure Mei would allow you to visit him."

Mei giggles and says "Of course!"

Haku let's go as she and Naruto both deny blushing "WE ARE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP!"

With that all of them (except Naruto and Haku.) dissolve into laughter.

"Gato! Your reign of terror ends today!" a little boy's voice yelled.

They all turned to the source of the voice to see the entire village armed to the teeth.

"You're a bit late already kid." Chuckles Kakashi.

"Really is he gone?" Says Inari hopeful.

"Yes." Confirms Neji.

Then massive cheering erupts.

"We're free!"

"We're finally out of his grasp!"

"Yeah!"

Those were one of the many cries of jubilation that the citizens of Nami-no-Kuni are making.

"Let's have a festival!" someone suggests.

"Yeah!" was the answer of the other citizens

Tazuna turns to the ninjas and says "You guys are invited it would've been super bad if you weren't there!"

The genin looked at their sensei eye's slightly begging (14) causing both Jonin to smile "Alright." Kakashi said.

"Yay!" was their reply.

And there was much Partying that night followed by hangovers for most people.

"Kill me please." groaned Sasuke pitifully before he collapsed from the pain.

 _The Finish of the Bridge_

"Good-bye!"

"See you"

"Farewell."

Was the calls of the citizens of Nami-no-Kuni to the mist and lift ninja as they left Nami-no-Kuni.

"Thank you for all your help!" Tsunami cried.

"We super appreciate your help! If you need any construction help you know where to look" Tazuna Yelled.

Inari took a deep breath before shouting "THANK YOU! YOU'VE TAUGHT ME THAT HEROS DO EXIST! I PROMISE I WON'T GO BACK TO THE WAY I WAS BEFORE!"

Naruto turned and grinned "Alright! That's what I want to hear I'll try to visit sometime soon!" He pounded his chest "Believe it!"

 _LATER_

The ninjas soon reached a crossroad the mist and leaf ninja's faced and each other.

"So this is where our ways part." Said Kakashi.

"It seems so" Said Ao

"Well see ya." Said Zabuza he then looked at Naruto "If you want another spar look me up I'll be waiting"

"Right." Naruto nodded before he felt a tapping on his shoulder when he turned he saw it was Haku "What is it Haku?"

He was surprised when Haku hugged him. "W-what?!" he stuttered

"Good-bye Naruto" Haku said the 'I'll miss you' was unsaid.

"Y-yeah." was Naruto's reply.

The Mizukage giggled "Hey maybe when the alliance between the leaf and the mist is finalized maybe I can send Haku-chan to become our ambassador for the leaf."

"You hear that Naruto?" Sasuke teased "Maybe if the treaty is completed then you'll be able to see Haku more."

"Yeah then maybe we'll have a double date with you and one of your many girlfriends." Naruto returned unaware that his statement made Haku blush.

"I'm telling you it's not like that!" Sasuke insists.

"Sure man whatever."

 **Done! *Sips soda**Collapses***

 **(1)Not very good at fighting scenes.**

 **(2)Had a hard time writing the youth parts, too much for me.**

 **(3)Honestly tempted to end chapter here**

 **(4) Cookies to anyone who guesses who's who**

 **(5)Yeah, Yeah I know I'm lazy.**

 **(6) For anyone who cares about the details who is sleeping with who Naruto and Sasuke are sleeping with Inari in Inari's room Tenten and Sakura are sleeping with Tsunami, Lee and Neji are sleeping with each other in another room and Kakashi and Gai are in the other extra room (I'm gonna pretend that they have two extra rooms)**

 **(7) Gai is not so rude to shout with sleeping people in the vicinity.**

 **(8) Sorry couldn't resist**

 **(9) Naruto will be using the blunt side of his sword.**

 **(10) BabyBabyBabyBabyBaby**

 **(11) They reason this fight sucked is because Neji did not have an opening for the trigrams and he does not know the move rotation yet. But know this! For the events of the chunin exam arc it will by better.**

 **(12) Haku is a girl dammit!**

 **(13) Lol nope**

 **(14) Yes even Neji**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Will write chapter 4 when motivation comes back from vacation!**

 **Don't forget to read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! Chapter 4 Has Arrived!**

 **As always I don't own anything at all other than my phone computer and PSP.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It has been sometime since the events in Nami-no-Kuni and team 7 has been doing several missions since then.

 _Training ground 7_

"Argh I'm so bored!" Yelled Sakura. "There isn't anything fun to do around here anymore!"

"Yeah." Agreed Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well then I sure you'll be glad to hear this news then." Kakashi said entering the training grounds.

"Really what is it?" Asked Sakura curiously.

"I've nominated you three for the exams" said Kakashi handing the some forms.

That got their attention.

"Really?!" Sakura exclaimed face widening into and anticipating smile.

"This will be fun." Smirked Naruto.

"Will any of the other team be participating?" asked Sasuke practically staring at his form.

"Teams 8, 9, and 10 will be participating but for the other countries I'm not too sure about." Answers Kakashi.

"I see" was his only reply.

"Now I want you to think about it for a while, if you're interested go to the academy tomorrow." Kakashi said seriously "with your forms signed of course." He said as an afterthought.

Sakura snorts "Oh come on, you know we'll go." Sasuke and Naruto nods.

Kakashi nods "Alright I'll see you three tomorrow then."

With that Kakashi disappears with a Shunshin.

'Icha Icha Here I come!' he thought gleefully.

Sasuke turns to the others "Come one let's see which foreign ninja are attending." He said.

"Alright." was his only reply

 _KONOHA PROPER_

They were just walking into Konoha when they noticed a pathetic attempt of camouflage a box that looks like it was trying to pass of for a rock.

"Please this is just pathetic even a toddler can tell someone's hiding in there" said Sakura

Naruto sighed "Konohamaru I know that's you come out of there already."

*Poof* the box popped open and smoke obscured the box for the moment and when it cleared three children were seen stumbling and coughing.

"Kono I think it was too much powder." Coughed a little orange haired girl.

"Sorry." Muttered a small boy with a scarf

"Konohamaru what are you doing?" Naruto sighed

"You know him?" asked Sasuke

"Yeah he's the Hokage's grandchild." Naruto mentioned.

"Hey boss how've you been?" asked Konohamaru

"I'm fine, so when are you going to introduce yourself and your friends my teammates don't know you yet." Answered Naruto.

"We are the Konohamaru corps." The chorused.

"I'm Konohamaru, I'm going to be the Hokage someday!" Proclaimed Konohamaru.

"I'm Udon, I like math" Said the glasses wearing boy

"I'm Moegi, I aspire to become a sexy ninja!" said the girl.

"Oh really now?" asked Sakura "well, do you want to hear some tips?"

"Really? Okay!" said Moegi excitedly

Konohamaru looked confused. "What can you teach her? I mean look at you your flat!"

'Shit!' thought the males of team seven.

"Konohamaru run!" yelled Naruto.

"Wha-" Konohamaru starts to ask, but freezes when he feels demonic killer intent, shaking he turns to the source and pales upon seeing the incarnate of fury.

"What did you call me?!" Sakura Screams.

Konohamaru doesn't answer he just runs with friends following him.

"Ow that hurt you brat!" the Konoha ninja wastes no time getting to the source of the voice only to see Konohamaru being threatened by a Suna ninja with make-up on his face and bundle on his back and beside him a blonde girl also from Suna.

"Hey let me go!" Konohamaru said squirming to get out of ninja's grip.

"Eh? Not even going to apologize?" the ninja said raising Konohamaru to eye level. "What a rude brat, I'm going to have you learn a lesson in respect!"

"Kankuro we don't have time for this." Protested the kunoichi.

"Come on Temari it wouldn't hurt anyone but the kid, the brat deserves it anyway." Said the no identified Kankuro.

"Fine." Temari huffed turning away she said "But don't come crying to me if you get in trouble."

Kankuro snorted and prepared to hit Konohamaru before a voice stopped him.

"You'd better listen to your sister." Kankuro looked up to see Sasuke who appeared along with Sakura and Naruto. "You're about to hit the Hokage's grandson."

Kankuro dropped Konohamaru like hot potato, then Konohamaru and his friends run behind team 7.

"What are you doing here in Konoha anyway?!" Konohamaru yelled from behind Naruto. "You're from Suna aren't you?! I bet you're here to invade us or something!" (1)

"Oh come on Kono Suna is our ally they won't do that." Admonished Moegi.

No one noticed the faces of the Suna-nin flash guiltily.

Then Sakura turns to look at a nearby tree then returns her gaze to Kankuro and Temari and she said "Hey tell your teammate up the tree to come down here before I stab him."

Both Suna–nin were startled as sand started swirling from the tree to the spot between them. When the sand died down it revealed itself to be a red haired boy with a gourd strapped behind him.

"G-gaara!" they both yelped

"Kankuro, Temari you're both an embarrassment to the village." Gaara growled.

"B-bit Gaara-" Kankuro started.

"Shut up before I kill you." He growled threateningly.

"Ohh~ Harsh." Commented Sakura smirking.

Gaara turns to look at team 7 and narrows his eyes and asks "Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." "Sasuke Uchiha." "Sakura Haruno" the three introduces themselves.

"I see." Said Gaara before turned around his siblings following "I am Sabaku no Gaara and I will look forward to killing you to prove my existence."

"How odd." Sasuke murmured.

"Wow boss! You and your team are so cool!" said Konohamaru with stars in his eyes.

Team 7 just smiled.

 _Next Day at the academy_

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." Said Sasuke as he arrived.

"For a late guy you sure walk slowly." Naruto snorted.

Sasuke ignores this "Come on let's go." He said walking inside, the others following.

 _Second floor_

When team 7 arrived at the second floor the saw a lot of genin who are joining the chunin exams.

"Huh wonder what they're doing here? Isn't it this the second floor?" asked Naruto while his teammates shrugged.

"Please just let us in!" pleaded a familiar voice.

"Hey that voice sound familiar." Said Sakura rubbing her chin.

"Its Tenten remember?" reminded Sasuke.

"Oh yeah. Wonder how team 9 is doing?" Sakura muses "Wanna go check it out?"

"Sure. Got nothing better to do." Said Naruto Shrugging.

When they got to there they saw team 9 attempting to get pass the door that had a Genjutsu saying it was the third floor with two people guarding the front.

"Hey guys!" called Naruto.

"Oh hey Naruto!" replied Tenten.

"GREETINGS MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!" yelled Lee

"Greetings." Said Neji smiling slightly.

Sasuke turned to Neji "So you finally asked them about it huh?"

Neji's smile is no tinged with slight melancholy "Yes, I have."

Sasuke just nods "That's good man." He adds.

Naruto then edges over to Tenten and asks "You do realize this is the second floor right?"

Tenten nods "Yeah, but we want the others to think we are weak so they will underestimate us."

Sakura hears this and nods "Yeah smart idea then when the time comes you crush'em." This was emphasized with her fist smacking her palm.

Sasuke then thinks 'Well we've wasted enough time here time to go.' "Well we'd better get going" he then turns to his teammates. "Come on time to go."

"Alright." Says Naruto "See you guys later." He nods to team 9.

 _Third floor_

"Yo I see you finally got here." Said Kakashi after closing his book. "Now I'm going to have to say a few things before you go in."

Kakashi took a deep breath and said "No killing if you can help it and only use your full power when absolutely necessary, is that clear?" at their nods he eye smiled them.

"Good luck" says Kakashi opening the door to the testing room.

 _Testing room_

As team 7 walked into the room they felt the nervous energy coming from the other team so thick it could be cut with a knife.

Then a shrill squeal was heard "Sasuke-kun!" as a blonde long haired girl latched herself to Sasuke.

"Did you miss me? Because I did!" cooed the girl as her teammates as a pineapple haired boy and a big-boned boy neared.

"Get off Ino." Groans Sasuke trying to remove the fangirl of his person unsuccessfully.

"Troublesome Ino why did you do that you're bringing attention to us." Said the pineapple haired boy as indeed they we're starting to become the center of attention.

"Shut up Shikamaru! You wouldn't understand." Said Ino defensibly.

"Yahoo! Looks like we're all here!" said a feral looking boy with a puppy on his head who was followed by a white eyed shy girl and a trench coat wearing boy.

"Greetings" said the trench coat boy.

"H-hello." Stutters the shy girl.

"Oh! Hey guys." Greets Ino who then turns to Sakura and asks "Hey forehead how come all of you had an outfit change?"

"Yeah especially Naruto, he looks pretty stupid." Mocks the feral boy the puppy on his head barks.

"Oh yeah?" asks Naruto before replying with "At least I don't look like I'm wearing my Granddad's clothes Kiba."

"Why you." Kiba growls.

"Oh getting angry kibbles?" Naruto mocks "I'd beat you and Akamaru any day of the week."

Before Kiba could retort his teammate put his hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"Don't let him get to your head Kiba." Said the trench coat wearing boy.

Naruto smirked "You're too easy to piss off." he says before turning to Kiba's teammates.

"Hey Shino, hey Hinata how's it going?" asked Naruto.

"I'm fine" said the trench coat boy.

'Naruto-kun is talking to me!'

"I-I'm okay." She stutters.

Then he turns to the teammates of Ino. "How 'bout you Choji? Shikamaru?"

"I'm fine Naruto." Says the bog boned boy.

Shikamaru nods "I'm alright."

Ino then gets everyone's attention again by repeating the question. "So forehead you gonna answer my question or what?"

Sakura just shrugs and says "We felt like it, why? Is it bothering you?"

Ino opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a voice saying "You guys are rookies aren't you? You are making too much noise, its attracting attention." Said a silver haired boy with eye glasses, sure enough glare were being directed at them were the others were slightly cowed team 7 was unimpressed.

"Weak." Huffed Sakura before turning to the silver haired boy. "So what are you doing here? Who are you anyway?"

The silver haired boy pushed up his glasses before saying. "I'm Kabuto Yakushi, I'm here to give you some advice." He then brings out a set of cards. "These are info cards tell me a name and I'll tell you what's written here."

"What about Sabaku no Gaara?" asked Sasuke.

"And Team 7." Said Shikamaru having a gut feeling.

"Let's see here, ah Gaara of the desert He has completed 28 D-ranks, 21 C-ranks, 1 B-rank mission, it's also noted here he has never been injured in a mission."

Teams 8 and 10 were surprised never been injured? That was unheard of!

"Now Team 7-W-what?!" Gasped Kabuto

"What why, what's wrong?!" demanded Ino.

"Well." Kabuto said nervously "Team 7 is apparently listed in the bingo book."

"What?!" Said Ino and Kiba while rest just gaped.

"What do you mean they're in the bingo book?!" demanded Ino "I mean I understand Sasuke–kun but forehead and Naruto?!" she added in disbelief.

"Yeah, no way!" added Kiba,

"I'll have you know my information here is very accurate." Retorted Kabuto seemingly offended.

Kabuto began to read the information on the cards "Let's see here all in all they all did 68 D-ranks, 25 C-ranks, and 1 A-rank mission" he ended with awe in his voice.

He then began to read individual information on the three.

"Name: Naruto Uzumaki, Age: 12, Alias: The Crimson Reaper, Rank: Genin, Status: Active, Affiliation: Konoha, Skill Level: A-rank, Bloodline: Unknown darkness based kekkei genkai, Summons: N/A" (2)

He shuffled the cards to take Sasuke's next

"Name: Sasuke Uchiha, Age: 12, Alias: The Headshot Summoner, Rank: Genin, Status: Active, Affiliation: Konoha, Skill Level: A-rank, Bloodline: Sharingan, Summons: Unknown Contract. "

Next was Sakura's

"Name: Sakura Haruno, Age: 12, Alias: The Demonsess, Rank: Genin, Status: Active, Affiliation: Konoha, Skill Level: A-rank, Bloodline: Unknown reality distorting kekkei genkai, Summons: N/A" (3)

Kabuto shuffled his cards a bit more and added.

"And not to mention they've beaten Zabuza Momochi Demon of the hidden mist."

The entire room was speechless.

"N-no way." said Kiba still in denial.

"It is true actually." a familiar voice speaks up.

Team 7 turns to the familiar voice and sees Haku and two mist genin.

"Hey Haku." Greets Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san." Greeted Haku.

"Hey Haku how do you know these guys?" asked one of her teammates.

"Oh hey Naruto it's your girlfriend!" says Sakura.

"What?!" was the reply from several people.

Hinata felt her heart shatter at that.

"NO! WE ARE NOT BOY/GIRLFREIND!" they denied in sync.

Before anybody could clarify somebody shunshined into the room.

"Alright you maggots listen up! I'm Ibiki Morino the head proctor for the first phase!" said a scarred faced man with a bandanna, suddenly appearing in the middle of the room with more ninjas behind him. "Now, I want all of you to get a number from this box which will be your seat hop to it!"

That got their attention as most of them jumped up to get their number.

"Everybody got their number? Good, get seated! The first phase is about to begin!" Ibiki announced "so let me explain the rules you will have an hour-long written test of ten questions. However, if a genin is caught cheating five times, they and the rest of their team are disqualified, is that clear?"

Seeing their nods he said "Well then begin!"

Few minutes into the test already three teams were disqualified.

Sasuke was thinking about the rules 'these questions are too hard for a Genin and the rules see very odd, usually they'd just kick us out of we were caught cheating.' Then his eyes widened 'That's it! The purpose of the test was to cheat!'

He took a deep breath and activated his Sharingan remembering the first time it activated, it was one of those times when someone was dumb enough to insult Sakura who was already pissed off among other things and- He shuddered and got to copying the test of the other examinees.

Sakura was answering all her test when suddenly she felt something in her head blinking she scratched the spot where it tickled and shrugged.

"Whatever." She got back to answering.

 _In Sakura's mind_

Ino was running for her life freaking out there where monsters everywhere and worst of all Sakura was chasing her with a spear!

"Help Me!" she yelled forgetting she could cancel the technique to get out of there.

Meanwhile Naruto was freaking out, he still sucked at tests.

'Crap! This is bad!' he thought and noticed something weird 'everyone is che- ooh'

He then looked around to confirm 'Yep Sakura and Shika doesn't need to cheat, Haku is using her ice bloodline, Shika's helping Choji so is Tenten who is using mirrors anyone with an eye based bloodline is probably using it, heck the only one who is not cheating is Ino cuz she's asleep, hmmm what to do oh! I got it.' His old pranking mind dormant for so long started to awaken once more and with the help of his new combat improvisation skill he's got he immediately thought of a plan smirking so wide anyone who saw it got the shivers.

Hinata was observing this and whispered to Naruto "You can copy mine if you'd like."

Naruto shook his head and mouthed "No thanks." And smiling before returning to the task at hand.

As Naruto prepared to start his plan a kunai came whizzing by and by sheer reflex he used his sword to deflect it.

When he noticed everyone look at him he nudged his clone to move and start the plan. "Sorry about that" he muttered.

The proctor just shook his head and said "Its fine just stab the kunai to the genin at the behind you."

Shrugging he did so and smirked when the Genin protested and was dragged out kicking and screaming with his teammates.

All of a sudden a random genin shouted "What the hell! My test paper is gone!" but gets disqualified along with his teammates for his trouble.

Ibiki raised his eyebrows and looked at Naruto, the kid did have a reputation after all and confirmed his suspicions when he saw him leaning back satisfied. 'I wonder how he did it?'

Then he noticed it was time "Alright listen up time to answer then tenth question." He then noticed the Yamanaka Heiress has released her mind technique and was looking at the teammates female of team 7 fearfully.

"You have the option to choose if you will take the tenth question or not." He then raised his hand to forestall any comment "I will warn you, if you answer the question incorrectly, you will not be allowed to take the exams ever again; if you forfeit before hearing the question, you will be allowed to retake the exams another time."

Naruto looked left and right and saw that beside him that Hinata was losing her nerve and he looked around for his teammates and when he caught their eyes they all nodded.

"You know this is stupid." Drawled Sakura leaning back putting her feet on the table.

"I agree." Said Sasuke listening to his headphones.

"You know if you want to scare someone you usually do something intimidating." Quipped Naruto "I mean come on we both know you're not trying at all."

Naruto then turned to Hinata and smiled "So we're not going to fall for it! Right Hinata?"

Hinata blushed and nodded.

Ibiki sighed "Well it looks like none of you are going to forfeit anymore, so you all pass!"

"What? What do you mean?" Temari demanded.

Ibiki smirked and said "This test as most of you have realized was an information gathering test, but when it came to the final question we were testing your ability to be courageous and survive any hardship. These are the abilities needed to become a chunin. The ones who gave up don't deserve to pass due to their cowardice!"

Ibiki took of his bandana and some people in the room gasped "The life of a shinobi is a huge risk and sometimes that risk leads to this, but with risk comes great rewards always remember that." He then tied up his bandanna back as a something crashed the window entering the room making most of the genin jump.

"Well it look like you're done here, but no time to rest I'm your proctor now!" said a purple haired woman wearing only an orange skirt brown trench coat and wearing only a fishnet shirt underneath, who looked around and whistled "Ibiki you're losing your touch, usually there would be almost no Genin left."

"Well they're a tough bunch this year Anko." Said Ibiki

"Well we'll see about that." She grins and turns to the genin and says "Come on brats come with me, we are going to training ground 44."

 _Training Ground 44_

Anko is standing in front of a tall gate, one of many that leads to the inside of the forest. "Here kiddies is training ground 44 whish is also known as the forest of death."

She cackled at the scared looks and their faces scaring them even further as she continued "Now you will be given two scrolls one heaven and one earth the objective is to get to the middle to the tower in five days with both scrolls, now don't open your scrolls or you will be disqualified."

She then started to hand around papers "What's this?" asked Sakura

Anko shrugged "Liability waivers so your parents or village won't sue our pants off."

"Or skirt in your case." Snarked Naruto.

*whing**clang!* was the sound that reverberated through the air as Anko was pushing a kunai against Naruto's sword Though Anko was straining Naruto looked barely winded at all!

"Impressive" Anko complimented "Guess you have some bite to go with that bark of yours."

Most were looking on in disbelief

"N-no way he's just a genin!" hissed Haku's teammate.

"Any way sign your waiver get your scroll and find your assigned gate, hop to it."

When team 7 got their scrolls they immediately went over to their assigned gate and waited for the signal.

"What's our scroll?" asked Naruto

"Heaven." Was his answer.

"So who should hold our scroll?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura shrugged "Ah what the heck, I'll do it."

Then the gates opened.

"Go!" called Anko

"Come on time to move!" yelled Naruto dashing ahead followed closely by Sakura and Sasuke.

After a while getting deep into the forest the stopped.

"Right let's wait here for an ambush." Says Sasuke

Sakura snorts "Why wait if we can attack someone…NOW!" she yelled immediately throwing a fireball in a random direction to be rewarded by a scream of pain.

"Good job Sakura." Congradulated Sasuke. "Come on let's go check it out."

When they arrived at a clearing they stopped and saw three burning genin from the rain country.

"These guys are pathetic." Huffed Sakura before turning to Sasuke and saying "Let's grab their scroll and go."

Sasuke Nodded "First to put of the fire before it consumes them, Mabufu!" The ice puts out the fire and finishes off the trio then the three searched the bodies of the ninjas for the scroll.

"Found it." Says Naruto.

"Which one is it?" asks Sakura

"Another heaven scroll." Naruto Sighs.

Sasuke shakes his head "Well can't do anything about that." He gets up and puts his hand in his pockets "Let's keep moving."

 _Later_

They have been running non-stop now rather than getting tired, they were more annoyed.

"Dammit we've been running for a couple hours now." Sakura yells. "What happened to the others? Did they all die already?!"

"Patience Sakura. We'll come across someone eventually."

As they arrive to another clearing Sasuke suddenly gasps and steps back.

"Something the matter?" asks Naruto.

Grunting he nods "Yeah, one of my persona is reacting."

That puts both of them are instantly on guard, his persona are quiet on most cases only reacting when nearing places, or items connected to them. (4)

"Which one?" Sakura asks Spear at ready.

"Susanoo." Sasuke answers standing up.

"How interesting." Drawls a grass ninja entering the clearing.

Team 7 tenses.

"Where are your teammates?" Asks Sasuke grunting again as Susanoo reacted to the grass ninja.

The grass-nin grins and says "I don't need them to defeat you."

He then brings out an earth scroll "This is the scroll you need yes?" and he proceeds to swallow the scroll. "Then you have to fight me for it."

Team 7 looks in disgust before assuming positions

"Alright let's do this." Sates Naruto brining out his sword.

Naruto starts off swinging his sword down upwards sending out a wave of darkness.

"Dead spike!" as Naruto yells as the wave of darkness approaches the grass-nin making him jump, but Naruto expecting this now swings his sword down the same dark energy surrounding the blade. "Gauntlet Hades!" yelled Naruto it connected only to reveal it was a mud clone. 'Crap.' Naruto thought. Turning around trying to find the grass-nin. "Naruto look out!" Sakura shouted as she throws a fireball at the grass-nin's direction forcing him to dodge, leaving him open for Sasuke "Garula!" which is when a fireball again thrown by Sakura connects which causes the grass-nin to be consumed in flames.

As team 7 regroups they hear a chuckle "Kukuku I see so that's how powerful you are to manage even this." The grass-nin steps out of the shadow to reveal a white snake faced man wearing his face.

"Oh what the hell?!" Yelps Naruto "That's just messed man."

The faux grass-nin ignores this and says "Well, well the little Genin are really worthy of being in the bingo book after all." His face widens into a grin as he says "Allow me to introduce myself I am Orochimaru of the white snake."

The team tenses at this.

"A Sanin? What in the world are you doing here? "Asks Sasuke tensely.

Orochimaru just chuckles once more "Ah you'll know my reasons soon enough." Then he says "Come show me some more of your power!"

This time Sakura starts off "Spear blow!" Enlarging her spear she throws it up and punches the spear toward Orochimaru when it fell.

"Kukuku fascinating technique but you're going to have to do better than that." Orochimaru states.

"Then how about this?!" Naruto yells getting behind Orochimaru "Inferno divider!" success fully hitting Orochimaru then following up with an upper cut and a heel drop where Sasuke was waiting for an opening and when he saw it He summoned his persona and called "Zionga!" hitting Orochimaru but once again revealing it was a mud clone.

"Son of a bitch!" cursed Naruto "Where did he go to no-" he was cut off as Orochimaru suddenly appeared and gave him a roundhouse kick the sent him flying into the forest.

"Sooon ooof a biiitch!" he yelled as he flew towards a bunch of trees

Orochimaru then turns to the remaining to and grins "Let us continue shall we?"

 _With Naruto_

"Damn that hurt." Naruto muttered as he stood up shaking any leaves and such when he went flying.

Naruto looked around as he thought 'Now which direction did I come in from I've got to get ba-whoa!'

He jumped out of the way a giant snake came out of nowhere and attempted to eat him.

"Damn it just one thing after another!" Naruto yelled "Eat this!" he yelled leaping toward the snake.

The snake hissed and leapt toward him with his jaws hung open managing to bite Naruto which is when Naruto disappears in a puff of smoke and appears on a tree above the snake and finishes it off with a blow to its head.

"No time to waste." Naruto thought turning to the direction he came from towards his teammates.

 _With Anko_

Anko as was busy eating her dango a chunin came to her and said "Anko there are three dead bodies belonging to the grass team."

"So?" asks Anko

"Here is the thing, they're faces were torn off."

Anko tenses at this and grabs the chunin and says "Go get Hokage-sama, tell him Orochimaru is here!"

Shakily the chunin nods and runs of to tell the Hokage Anko's message

'Time to pay you bastard.' Thought Anko as she went into the forest to find Orochimaru

 _With Sasuke and Sakura_

After Naruto flew off they got a bit more serious using powerful moves in an attempt to beat Orochimaru, but he just kept dodging, using clones, using an odd technique that made him shed his skin and giving out significant blows whenever he saw an opening.

Sasuke just blocked a blow from Orochimaru with his sword pushing back Orochimaru and dashing forward for a slash "Sakura now!" he said after getting Orochimaru in range for Sakura's attack.

"Baker's dozen slash!" Sakura yelled hitting Orochimaru multiple times before finishing with a slash from her spear.

'Gahh! These brats are tougher than I thought.' Orochimaru thinks 'I cannot keep this up for much longer Sarutobi might arrive soon and if I keep this up I might miss the chance to give Sasuke the cursed seal.'

"Well it seems I have to get serious." Orochimaru remarked summoning a sword by regurgitating it.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt Susanoo react angrily upon seeing the sword.

"Dead spike!" Yelled out Naruto from the trees launching a wave of darkness at Orochimaru.

'I see the brat survived.' Orochimaru thought as he flipped handseals and said "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

Naruto's eye widened as he saw the wave of wind but was saved when an eight headed snake blocked the wind he turned to Sasuke and nodded "Thanks."

"No problem, now let's go!" Said Sasuke making team 7 rush forward.

"Fire Style: Inferno Wave." Said Orochimaru letting out a stream of fire in his mouth pushing team 7 back while he used another Jutsu "Wind Style: Blast wave!" A stream of wind pushes the flames forward turning the blue from the fuel generated by the wind.

Sasuke switched to a persona that absorbed fire, Sakura just flew over it and Naruto used Inferno divider making a wave of darkness that dissipated the fire.

"Summoning: Snake wave!" launching a wave of snakes from the ground in front of him.

Team 7 looked at each other and nodded.

"Dead spike! " "Giga fire!" "Magarula!" Were the moves team 7 used to create wave of destruction swept across the field destroying the snakes.

Orochimaru created an earth wall to block the wave of destruction.

And as he did Sakura appeared overhead and drop down intending to hit Orochimaru with an "Impaler drop!" forcing him to move back making him drop his sword as Sakura yelled "Off with the kiddie gloves! Sexy beam!" hitting Orochimaru with pink colored beams from the sky.

'I don't have time for this!' He thought injured as he used another skin shed technique. 'I'd better seal him now and be done with it!'

Dodging attacks from team 7 he ran towards Sasuke and bit him in the neck injecting the cursed seal into him.

"Argh!" yelled Sasuke Clutching his neck collapsing.

Orochimaru smirked and said "Well it's been very nice but I'll have to get going now, but first here is a little something think of it as a…Job well done." Throwing the scroll they needed to Naruto, he left after resummoing the Kusanagi sword to him.

"Crap Sasuke's down." Says Naruto then he turns to Sakura "We'd better get to shelter at least till Sasuke recovers."

Sakura nods helping Naruto pick up Sasuke as they leave the clearing.

 _With Orochimaru._

'They were much more skilled than anticipated.' Thought Orochimaru 'Maybe I can coerce them to my side.' He licked his lips and smirked 'If not, well it's not like Konoha will be standing for long anyway.'

He then suddenly jumped as a hail of kunai suddenly hit his position.

When he landed he smirked and said "Ah, Anko-chan how are you?"

"Shut up Orochimaru!" Snapped Anko. "I'm going to end you-aargh!" she was cut-off as her clutching neck in pain.

"Now, now Anko-chan I have no time to play." Said Orochimaru before leaving.

'Damn…it' thought Anko before going unconscious.

 _With team 7_

As team seven stopped as the came to a cave formation.

Setting down Sasuke, Naruto turns to Sakura and says. "You go take a rest I'm not all that tired."

Sakura nods and stretches and curls to sleep at the other end of the cave opposite of Sasuke.

Naruto sighs and sits in a cross-legged position thinking 'What in the world did that freak do to Sasuke anyway?' he shakes his head 'Whatever, doesn't matter now.'

 _Unknown area_ (5)

Sasuke opened his eyes and shook his head 'Where am I?'

He looked around a saw he was not in the forest of death he was on a bridge leading to a large tower ascending towards the sky, with the sky itself being green and the moon being yellow.(6)

'In your mind.' Said an eerily similar voice

Sasuke turned around and saw himself only with yellow eyes.

Immediately he was on guard "Who are you?" he asked.

The look-alike only laughed and said "I am you."

Sasuke was taken aback. "Wh-what?!" he manages to stutter.

The look-alike sighed and clarified "Well' to be precise I am your shadow." He grinned "You see I am a part of you the parts that you hate, revile, deny. I am that and." He steps closer to Sasuke " .you!" he pokes him in the chest hard "I know everything! From your thoughts to your deepest darkest secret!" he steps forward causing Sasuke to step back "So there is nothing you can EVER hide from me!"

Sasuke took a deep breath and asked "So where are we anyway?"

Shadow-Sasuke Smirked and said "We are in your mindscape." He then claps his hands "We should stop wasting time and get back to business."

Sasuke was confused "What business."

"Joining Orochimaru to gain the power to kill Itachi!"

"What?!" asks Sasuke.

"Think about it Orochimaru was one of the Sannin who can get more powerful than that?" states Shadow-Sasuke.

Sasuke shakes his head "There is no way I would betray me village, betray my friends."

Shadow-Sasuke snorts "Oh come on they aren't really your friends you're only using them to gain power."

Sasuke shakes his head "No! That's not true!"

Shadow-Sasuke laugh a laugh that is cold and full of mirth "Really now? Like how it's not true you hate everyone? Like how it's not true that you're sick and tired of people talking about Itachi, how he was a prodigy, how he was great, how he was powerful, Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! It's always about him! Even back then all the attention went to Itachi and that none of your achievements got any merit!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke yells hands clenched to his side.

"Oh? Did I hit a nerve Uchiha-sama?" Shadow-Sasuke mocks before sneering "Don't deny it! You know it's true!"

"And those teammate of ours they are far weaker than us, nothing is more powerful than an Uchiha! They are not important the only thing that is important is Revenge!"

Sasuke snaps "Shut up, you're wrong, it's not true and you're not me at all!"

Shadow-Sasuke's face blanks and he begins to laugh and laugh and laugh.

"Damn right I'm not! So that's why…." He trails off a red aura rising from him and beside the chains appear at the door locking it, then Sasuke felt only Orpheus Telos in his soul. "I'm going to take you out and take you over!"

 _Play: Burn my dread –final battle mix-_

Suddenly a persona appears above Shadow-Sasuke, it is a black colored Orpheus telos with yellow eyes and black hair, it roars in rage and hate.

Shadow-Sasuke's Orpheus telos filled with malice and hatred says. "I am Orpheus reversed, I shall destroy you and become the true master of strings! "

Suddenly from Sasuke Orpheus telos arises "How foolish you cannot defeat me! You are but a pale imitation of me twisted and corrupted." Turning to Sasuke he says "Come let us show these fools the true meaning of strength."

Sasuke nods as Orpheus telos disappears, Sasuke takes a deep breath and charges attacking Shadow-Sasuke but they were an even match, for every punch thrown it was countered perfectly for every kick it was blocked and parried.

Then Sasuke jumped back and putting the evoker to his head he shoots, sending out Orpheus telos and using a Maragidyne to Shadow-Sasuke.

Shadow-Sasuke laughs and mocks "That's the best you can do? Pathetic! Take this!"

Reverse Orpheus then sends the fire to Sasuke with a Magarudyne.

"Gah! Mediarahan!" says Sasuke as the burns on his body heal and he stands up and proceeds to rush Shadow-Sasuke intending to slash him with his sword, with Shadow-Sasuke countering and jabbing.

The two exchange blows for the moment and blast spells at each other, then they lock blades with each other.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me this is the strength of your resolve!" says Shadow-Sasuke pushing Sasuke back "If that's the case I'll take over your body easily! Go to Orochimaru, kill Itachi and finish off all our 'dear friends'!" He then starts pulsing with power "Well then let me show you the power of the cursed seal! The power Orochimaru gave us." flame marks appearing all over his body as his eyes turned red, then Reverse Orpheus appeared and started writhing, before it's face turned reptilian with fangs dripping with venom, his lower body turning into a snake's tail, his body covered with purple flames his lyre had two snakes coiling around each other at the sides.

The changed Reverse Orpheus roars

" **I ART THOU AND THOU ART I**

 **I AM ORPHEUS VENOM!**

 **MY SONGS POISON THE HEART AND MIND!** "

All the while Sasuke was kneeling on the floor screaming his body mind and soul in utter pain.

Shadow-Sasuke laughs and proclaims "It's over now!" he lifts Sasuke by his hair and punches him in the stomach hard brining him down to his knees and kicks him in the stomach.

"Arrgh!" is the sound Sasuke makes as he tries to get up, but falls down to his knees.

Shadow-Sasuke sigh and says "I thought you'd be more of a challenge." He shrugs "Oh well time to end this." He summons Orpheus Venom "Before you die you're going to have to suffer first! Orpheus Venom! Nightmare song!"

Orpheus Venom suddenly plays his snake like lyre as the persona was playing Sasuke felt his world grown darker visions suddenly assaulting his mind.

All the repressed terrifying memories.

All the scary Nightmares.

The massacre.

His friends dying.

'No…..No…..No!' thought Sasuke as the vision of his friends dying wound over and over along with all the nightmares and terrifying memories. 'I can't take this anymore! Somebody help me!'

Shadow-Sasuke laughs once more "Ah your screams are wonderful to hear!" he lifts his sword to finish Sasuke off "Ah well time to die."

'Get up' says a deep voice in Sasuke's head suddenly banishing the visions 'Did you not hear me I said GET UP, if you don't you lose your friends like you did your family.' Suddenly memories of his friends appeared all the good times that they've went through together..

'No I won't let that happen!' Screamed Sasuke 'I won't let them be taken from me!'

'Then get up!' said the voice 'Get up and fight.'

Shadow-Sasuke yells triumphantly "Good-bye Sasuke Uchiha, say hello to our family for me!"

But the sword stopped descending as a hand grabbed the sword and stands up.

"Wh-what?! How is this possible?!" Shadow-Sasuke yells in in shock.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha bitch, I'm just that good." he pulls the sword backwards hard and punches Shadow-Sasuke in the face before roundhouse-kicking him.

Sasuke heals his hand and says "I've had enough of this! Listen up I won't lose them no matter what!" He points at Shadow-Sasuke who was slowly getting back up "No matter what you or anyone throws at me, I will always stand back up again, no matter what!" lifts his gun looks at it fondly before tossing it to the side and raising his hand into the air a violent gust of wind whipping around him "I am Sasuke Uchiha! No matter what happens I will always protect the people I care about!" he crushes the card.

Orpheus telos appears and starts to glow, his face remained the same but his hair turned longer reaching up to his shoulder, his scarf now turned longer and was flapping to an imaginary breeze, mechanical body turning into a humanoid with a blue long coat with silver chains at the pockets and a white upturned collar dress shirt underneath with black pants with white cloves and black boots, his Lyre still the same color but now had a circular speaker at the bottom where it once was in his chest.(7)

" **I ART THOU AND THOU ART I,**

 **FROM THE SEA OF THE SOUL I AM REBORN**

 **FROM THY RESOLVE I HAVE BEEN REBORN**

 **I AM ORPHEOUS REBIRTH! MY SONG SHALL HERALD THE RESSURECTION OF THE WORLD!** "

Shadow-Sasuke growls and snarls "It does not matter! You can't win" With that he brings out his Orpheus who sends out a wave of fire and darkness. "Blazing Darkness!"

Sasuke just points forward and says "Come forth." As Orpheus Rebirth appears and shields Sasuke from the flames.

Shadow-Sasuke growls and dashes forward with his sword intending to bisect Sasuke, who blocks parries and delivers a slash to Shadow-Sasuke's stomach.

"Agh! Damn it that hurt!" Shadow-Sasuke stumbles back and summons Orpheus Venom once more "Vicious Strike."

Sasuke summons Orpheus Rebirth once more who blocks and pushes Orpheus Venom back.

Sasuke then charges with his sword towards Shadow-Sasuke with his sword who counters the same way though Shadow-Sasuke is slowly losing ground.

"No!" yells Shadow-Sasuke as Orpheus Venom loses against Orpheus Reborn angrily he turns to Sasuke and asks "Why do you deny it? All you want is power! Power to kill Itachi!"

Sasuke grits his teeth then yells "Yes I know deep down I still want to kill Itachi, but that doesn't mean I'll betray my friends all for power to kill him!"

Shadow-Sasuke sneers and yells back "Friends they can't give me anything they're useless, they won't help me beat Itachi."

Sasuke retorts "You're wrong about that they are strong! But if they can't beat Itachi then maybe together we can!"

Shadow-Sasuke angrily answers "But maybe they'll be a liability, maybe I'll have to keep protecting them in battle!"

Sasuke shouts "Then I'll have to keep getting stronger alongside them, to keep them safe!"

Shadow-Sasuke growls "Enough of this I'll just kill you!" he leaps at Sasuke with an overhead strike Sasuke ducks and rolls forward kicks Shadow-Sasuke and slashes it.

"Argh!" yells Shadow-Sasuke in pain he turns around and says "You'll pay for that!" And summons Orpheus Venom "I'll finish this now! Unholy Symphony!"

"That's what I was going to say." Says Sasuke as he summons Orpheus Rebirth once more. "Almighty Ballad."

Orpheus Venom Strums a fast and dark tune his lyre as he strums energy starts to collect.

Like Orpheus Venom. Orpheus Rebirth strums a tune, different from Orpheus venom the song was hopeful, light, and powerful, it sings the rebirth of man its rise and fall from every challenge thrown at them.

While Orpheus Venom's song is darker edgier and inspires hatred and malice, it speaks of a world of corruption where people are selfish and do anything for their own gains.

"Die already!" "This is the end!" Yells Sasuke and Shadow-Sasuke simultaneously.

 _*BOOM!*_

As the smoke and dust cleared Sasuke and Shadow-Sasuke were seen standing facing each other numerous wounds and injuries on their person.

They both glared at each other drew their swords and struck at each other with their swords.

Then.

Shadow-Sasuke fell and the flames on his body receded.

Shadow-Sasuke tried to get up but failed and looked up at Sasuke "Heh guess we don't need Orochimaru after all." He smirked.

Sasuke nodded "We don't need his power we never did."

Shadow-Sasuke Starts glowing and disappearing and he said "Well my time is up I'll disappear for now." Then he pointed to Sasuke's face and said "Remember I'll always be around, so don't mess up."

Sasuke nods as Shadow-Sasuke disappears as the chains on the tower broke and he felt his other personas return to him again.

Sasuke looked around his mindscape and saw a door curious he opened it.

A bright light appeared overtaking his vision engulfing him until-

 _Forest of Death._

Sasuke groaned and woke up.

"Oh look sleeping beauty is awake." Said Naruto snarkily "It's been some time you know."

"How long was I out?" groaned Sasuke.

Naruto shrugged "About more or less 30 minutes."

Sasuke grunted "So we've been here for like an hour?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah."

Sasuke looked around and asked "Where is Sakura?"

Naruto points using his thumb towards the entrance "Outside handing some team from sound their ass."

"…Why?"

"It's her shift."

"Oh."

Then an unfamiliar scream was heard "Oh my god somebody help us!"

Then Sakura's voice was next "Hahahaha! That's right you'd better squeal for me you little pigs!"

Then sound of a fire spell being cast.

Naruto turns to Sasuke and asks "Think we should stop her?"

Sasuke shakes his head "No, and even if I want to I can't, I just got back from facing my shadow."

"What?" Naruto asks cocking his head to the side.

Screams were heard outside.

"My inner darkness, I think the thing on my neck amplifies it to control me." Explains Sasuke.

"Huh, weird." Mutters Naruto

The screams stopped.

Sakura's head pops in "Oh hey look our princess is awake."

Sasuke groans a bit at the nickname before asking "So who were the poor fools that you killed."

Sakura shrugs "Some team from sound, says they want to kill Sasuke on Orochimaru's orders."

"Oh." Is all that Sasuke says before asking "Did you really have to burn them?"

Sakura snorts and goes over to Sasuke and kicked him in the sides "Come on let's get moving."

"Alright." Groans Sasuke as he gets up.

As they exit the cave Naruto notices an earth scroll nearby.

"Hey what do we do with this?" asks Naruto.

Sasuke just shrugs "We don't need that just leave it on the floor or something."

"Alright."

 _Later_

"Oh neat an earth scroll!"

 _At the tower_

"Here we are." Says Sasuke.

"Oh really never would have guessed." Drawls Naruto "Thanks Captain obvious."

Sakura just snickers as Sasuke rolls his eyes and opens the scrolls.

The scrolls start to smoke.

"I see you got here safely." Says a familiar voice.

As the smoke clears a leaf ninja is seen with a scar on his nose.

"Oh hey Iruka-sensei." Greets Sakura with a grin on her face.

"Hey how's it going?" Asks Naruto

"How are you doing sensei?" Says Sasuke.

Iruka shook his head ruefully "I'm fine." He clapped his hands. "So you're the second ones here."

Sasuke blinked in surprise and asked "Who's first?"

Iruka shrugged and said "The team from sand they were here 5 minutes before you."

Sakura cursed and said "Damn it! If that Orochimaru didn't show up we would have been here first!"

Iruka's head snapped to Sakura "What? What do you mean?!"

"The Sannin Orochimaru attacked us we were able to drive him off but he bit my neck and put some sort of mark." Explained Sasuke.

"What Orochimaru attacked you!? Are you okay!?" Iruka said frantically checking team 7 for injuries.

Naruto placed up his hands in a placating gesture "We're fine Iruka-sensei."

"I'm glad to hear that." Came an aged voice as they turned to look behind them they saw the Hokage with some ANBU ninja, Kakashi who was reading his smut and Anko the second proctor of the chunin exams.

"Hokage-sama!" Anko said in a panicky voice. "We've got to contain Sasuke!"

"Why is that Anko?" asks the elderly Hokage.

"The cursed seal sir, if he uses it he'll be out of control and be under Orochimaru's influence." Says Anko.

"Oh? Is this what it is a cursed seal?" Sasuke shows his neck showing a white mark on his neck like the sharingan, he then activated the cursed seal causing white flame marks to cover his body.

Anko saw it and panicked even more "What?! No! Don't activate it…?" Ended Anko awkwardly gaping before asking "How are you not going insane?"

Sasuke sighed annoyed he'd have to explain it again (8) "The cursed seal amplifies my inner darkness to take over." Then he cocked his head to the side "Or something."

Anko just gaped "Really."

Sasuke nodded "Really."

Kakashi just sighed "I'm not even surprised anymore."

Then the Hokage just chuckled and said "Well sorry for wasting your time then team 7."

Naruto shrugs and says "Its fine but we're heading back inside now we're a bit tired."

The Hokage nods and vanishes the others following.

Iruka awkwardly coughs and leads them inside showing them their rooms and told them that they can do whatever they want while waiting for the second part of the exams to end.

 _Timeskip four days later_

They were in a large stadium with teams 8, 9, 10, the Suna team, and Kabuto's team.

"Congratulations for finishing the third phase of the Chunin exams." Greeted the elderly Hokage in front of them.

"Now since there are too many teams we will have a preliminary." Says Hokage before gesturing forward.

Suddenly a sickly ninja appeared "I'm Gekko Hayate, I'm your proctor for the third part of the Chunin exams."

* * *

 **DONE!**

 **(1) Heh if only he knew.**

 **(2) No it's not really a kekkei genkai, they just don't know it isn't.**

 **(3) Also not aware it's not a kekkei genkai.**

 **(4) It happens in persona 1 and 2 so why not?**

 **(5) Finally this is one of my favorite parts!**

 **(6) The tower is where his personae are residing along with his memories and such.**

 **(7) Resist all physical, fire, ice, lightning, and wind null dark and light.**

 **Moves: Battle Hymn: Increases All Allies stats and grants invincibility for 3 turns- cost 150 SP**

 **Healing Serenade: Heals and revives all allies- cost 60 SP**

 **Almighty ballad: Deals Severe Almighty + Light damage- cost: 100 SP**

 **Spell master: Have cost of spells**

 **Victory cry: Fully restores HP and SP after battle**

 **Unshakable will: Prevents aliments from happening**

 **Akasha Arts: Heavy strike damage to all foes.**

 **Enduring Soul: Restores HP and SP in battle after dying once.**

 **(8) Me too**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! Chapter 5 Has Arrived!**

 **As always I don't own anything at all other than my phone computer and PSP.**

 **Sorry it took so long but please forgive me because something was wrong with my Microsoft word….**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The crowd was roaring excitedly as the proctor, who was coughing like hell, announced the beginning of the chunin exams.

Once the proctor finished coughing his lungs out, he explained the mechanics of the third exam "So on the screen two names will be shown and those two will battle." He coughed before continuing "Before that does anyone want to forfeit."

Kabuto raised his hand.

Naruto blinked and asked "Seriously why are you quitting?"

Kabuto sighed and rubbed his head sheepishly "I'm sort of low on chakra."

"Oh that's a shame." Sasuke says shaking his head.

Kabuto shrugged "What can you do?" he then left the arena.

Hayate nodded "Alright *cough* let's see our fighters for round one!"

* * *

 _Sasuke Uchiha vs Temari of the sand_

They both went to the center of the arena, while the others went up on the balconies, both got into their positions hands on their weapons.

"You should give up now boy." Says Temari "I'd be less painful for you."

Sasuke shakes his head "No thanks, I can handle myself just fine."

Hayate cough looks left then looks right.

"Begin!" he yells

 _Play: unavoidable battle_

Sasuke draws his sword and dashes forward attempting to get first blood but Temari hefts her giant weapon partially opening it to reveal it was a giant fan with a single moon, swings it causing a gigantic gust of wind to erupt forcing Sasuke to pause and jump back bringing his evoker to his head, much to the horror of those who don't know, he shoots himself, surprising most people when his persona comes out.

"Garuda!" he says as his persona appears then reflects Temari's wind.

"What?!" Yells Temari as she dodges the reflected attack.

 _In the balcony_

"Go Sasuke!" Ino cheers and then turns to Sakura "Hey forehead what's that contract Sasuke have?"

Sakura snorts and laughs, sending chills down everyone's spine "It's not a contract." She states

"What do you mean?" asks a red-eyed Jonin

Sakura sighs and repeats "It's not a contract." She then raises her hand to stop any comments "I don't know what it is alright? All I know is it's not a contract."

 _In the arena_

Temari jumps high and launches more wind attacks causing Sasuke to keep reflecting the wind.

Sasuke then dodges the next wave of wind and brings then gun to his head once more "Hua po!"

Sasuke then uses an Agialo to push Temari back, then dashes forward to cut her but is blocked when Temari closes her fan and blocks it.

'Damn it!' thought Temari 'I can't go all out here, but I can't lose either!'

She then opens her fan again to show two moons "I will ask you again, give up." Says Temari "Because when I show three moons you meet your end."

Sasuke doesn't answer but instead charges forward with sword in hand to deliver a spin slash but gets buffeted by the wind.

'Hm' Sasuke thought 'I have to use a different weapon then.' With that he jumps back.(1)

He then changes his weapon into a….

"What?" Temari stopped and gaped at a large metal pole with a sign on it.

Sasuke takes advantage of the momentary distraction and swings his pole sideward hitting Temari sending her flying only for her to recover in mid-air use her fan to help her recover and then she follows up with a barrage of wind.

Sasuke runs to avoid the attacks then when the attacks stop he summons Hua po once more "Agialo!" he calls once more sending fire to Temari who dodges only to fall in Sasuke's trap which was corner her and knock her out with the stop-sign.

 _Song end._

"Winner Sasuke Uchiha!" called Hayate.

Sasuke climbs up the stairs as the medics bring Temari to the clinic.

"Nice job." Complements Naruto.

Sasuke nods "Thanks."

* * *

 _Asuna (Mist nin) vs Shino_

Haku's teammate and Shino get into position with Asuna drawing a rapier.

"….." no pre-fight greetings were exchanged both concentrating finding an opening for an attack.

"Hajime!" Yelled Hayate jumping back.

Asuna moved first dashing forward while Shino sent a wave of insects causing Asuna to jump over them then she did a series of fast jabs hitting Shino but revealing it to be a bug clone.

Asuna's eye widened and she attempted to turn around to only be his with a wave of bugs pushing her back but was able to use substitution in time getting behind Shino attempting to kick him in the head but missing when Shino ducking, spinning around to deliver a round-house which was blocked and Shino sent a wave of bugs forward only for Asuna to duck and slash forward causing Shino to step back and throw a punch forward, only to be sidestepped and be kicked in the stomach.

It went on like that for a while slash, dodge punch, kick, parry and lunge.

Until Asuna over-extended a lunge causing her to stumble giving Shino the advantage to bind her in bugs pointing a kunai at her throat.

Hayate saw this and called the match "Winner Shino Aburame!"

Shino released Asuna and walked back up the balcony.

* * *

 _Akihiko (Mist nin) vs Kankuro_

Akihiko adjusted his gloves and took out his Sais spinning them before replacing them in their holsters, while Kankuro got into a stance.

"You ready?" asked Akihiko "Cuz I'm not gonna hold back!"

Kankuro grins and replies "Doesn't matter I'm going to kick your ass anyway."

"Hajime!"

Akihiko dashes forward and pulls his hand back for a powerful punch which connects and causes Kankuro to fly back and hit a wall dispelling the henge and revealed a puppet.

"Son of a bitch!" hissed Kankuro coming out of them bundle he was wrapped in.

Akihiko stared "Wait what?"

Kankuro got up cracked his back and explained "I substituted with my puppet."

"Oh." Was all Akihiko said before attempting to throw another punch at Kankuro, who ducked and used his chakra strings to use his now revealed puppet to cut Akihiko with its blades, Akihiko ducked and sent two strikes at the puppet in the midsection then followed up and uppercut and a flip-kick causing the puppet to fly giving Akihiko an opening to Kankuro.

"Damn!" cursed Kankuro stumbled back as the puppet flew to the air chakra strings connected to his fingers.

Akihiko smirked and sent a powerful haymaker which connected then sent a powerful punch downwards.

"Gwah! That hurt!" yelled Kankuro jumping back and sending his puppet forward with his blades swinging which were blocked by Akihiko who unsheathed his sais and dodged the strikes before disabling the puppet with precise strikes to its joints disabling it.

Kankuro panicked "What he moved faster than I could react!"

Then he saw Akihiko dash forward for a head kick and everything went black (2)

"Winner Akihiko!" Announced Hayate.

* * *

 _Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka_

As Sakura and Ino got into positions Ino thought 'There is no way forehead can beat me!'

"Hah! Forehead I'll beat you there is no way you can win and Sasuke-kun will notice me!" Crowed Ino

"….." Sakura just sighed "Let's get this over with."

"Hajime!"

Wham!

Ino fell unconscious as Sakura hit her with the blunt end of her spear.

Utter silence spread throughout the arena as Naruto said "That was anti-climactic."

"Winner Sakura Haruno, I guess." Coughed Hayate.

* * *

 _Tenten vs Haku_

As Tenten and Haku got into positions Sakura turned to Naruto and teased "Hey look Naruto Your girlfriend is about to fight, better cheer her on."

Once again both Naruto and Haku shouted "We're not in a relationship!"

Tenten just snickered.

Hayate coughed "Enough just begin!"

Haku started off by throwing a couple of senbons at Tenten who brought out a bo-staff and deflected all the projectiles.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Tenten said bringing out a kunai and throwing it at Haku which was dodged by Haku who dashed forward and attempted to kick Tenten in the jaw Tenten sidesteps and tries to hit Haku with her staff only for it to be revealed as a water clone.

"Wha-?" Tenten turns around and sees Haku attempting to strike her with a punch "Guh!" she gasped as Haku hit her in the face.

Tenten stumbled back and recovered to swing her staff to hit Haku on the head.

"I'm sorry but you're too slow Tenten-san." Said Haku sidestepped and launched a roundhouse, but Tenten cartwheeled forward landed in a crouch and swung the staff towards Haku's midsection "Don't count me out just yet!" Tenten yelled.

"!" Haku jumped back and wincing a bit when she landed "I see you are very skilled, I will be a bit more serious now." She then disappears in a flash of speed.

'That speed!' was all Tenten thought before Haku hit her with a barrage of attacks that ended when Haku kicked her in the air.

"It's over now Tenten-san you are a very interesting opponent." Haku as she bought out a handful of senbons in both hands, "But it's over now!" she then summons ice mirrors in strategic positions, she enters a mirror only to appear near Tenten who was falling hitting her with senbons, she repeats this until Tenten landed.

"Winner! Haku!" Announced Hayate.

* * *

 _Shikamaru Nara vs Yoroi_

Shikamaru raises his hand to forfeit but gets thrown down by someone as he lands he turns to see Naruto counting money.

Naruto looks up at the curious stares and asks "What? I was paid to do it."

Shikamaru sighs "Troublesome."

Yoroi growls and demands "Why you think you're too good huh punk?"

Shikamaru sighs again and replies "I really don't want to battle."

Hayate rolls his eyes coughs violently and starts the match.

Yoroi dashes forward to attack Shikamaru yelling "Let's see you underestimate me you little punk!" before he is able to reach Shikamaru he stops, "What?!"

"Shadow possession Jutsu success." Shikamaru stood throwing away Yoroi's weapons and points a kunai at him and remarked "You know I expected it to be harder."

"Winner Shikamaru Nara!"

* * *

 _Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka_

Kiba jumped down from the balcony and shouted grinning "Hah! I'm going to battle the class idiot! It's a guaranteed win for me!"

A snort from Sakura, a smirk from Sasuke and Kakashi reading his porn were the only answers he got to his proclamation.

Naruto jumping into the arena got into position without his sword.

"Hajime!"

Kiba turned to his puppy and said "Go on to the side this won't take lo-"

"Hell fang!" shouts Naruto and follows up with a heel kick bouncing Kiba and sending him flying away with another kick rendering him unconscious. "Next time pay attention."

Silence spread through the arena as the red-eyed Jonin palmed her face as the bearded smoking Jonin said "Come on Kurenai it's not that bad."

The red eyed Jonin looked up and asked "Not bad Asuma? My genin was so cocky he let his guard down and got knocked out fast."

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

 _Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga_

As the two Hyugas got into position Neji spoke "Hinata-sama I no longer hold a grudge against you."

"R-really N-neji-nii?"

"Yes now let us have a decent match."

"Hajime!"

Neji dashed first attempting to strike Hinata in the shoulder, which was ducked and countered with a jab towards his stomach to which he jumped back and thrust his arm forward which was met with an attempted jab to his side.

Thrust block dodge duck hit hit dodge duck that was a pattern for most part as both exchanged blows for a while until.

"!" Hinata noticed she couldn't channel her chakra anymore and then she realized then what Neji had done.

Looking up to Neji she said "T-that was y-your plan a-all along? To s-seal off my ch-chakra points?"

Neji nodded.

Hinata bowed her head "I see." She raised her head with determined eyes "B-but I s-still won't give u-up! I-I'm not done y-yet!"

"I see." Said Neji

They continued this time they were faster now aiming high and low with Hinata adding the occasional kicks that seemed to back Neji in the corner for a while, but eventually they both launched strikes that met and pushed them both back Hinata panting tiredly and Neji looking slightly winded.

Neji stood and bowed saying to Hinata "You are better than I expected but it all ends now." He gets into stance once more.

Hinata shakily does the same saying "I-I won't give up! I w-won't lose that e-easily!"

"Very well then." Neji said "Let us finish this."

With that they both dashed forward and struck each other pushing back once more.

Then Hinata collapsed and fainted.

"Winner Neji Hyuga!"

As Hinata was being wheeled to the infirmary a man approached her and said "Well done you have improved."

* * *

 _Gaara Of The Sand vs Misumi_

Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand and Misumi jumped to the arena.

"You are Gaara Of The Sand, aren't you?" asked Misumi "Well you are just a rookie genin so you won't win."

"…" Gaara stared at Misumi with something akin to hunger in his eyes.

"Hajime!"

Misumi immediately threw a couple of kunai at Gaara which were blocked by a wall of sand.

Misumi looked at the sand with a curios eye and said "So this is the fabled absolute defense."

Gaara stared at him right in the eye and said "Ninja do not talk during battle."

Misumi felt confused until he noticed he was being slowly encased in sand.

"Wh-?" he was cut off as he was suddenly encased in sand and Gaara clenched his fist "Sand coffin."

Misumi let out a scream and was quickly silenced in a bloody gory manner.

The stadium was in shock this time because of the death that had occurred.

"Winner Gaara Of The Sand!"

As Gaara came back to the balcony the genin except team 7 were looking at Gaara nervously.

"So." Naruto started "Nice ability."

"Never mind that!" shouted Ino who had awoken and had an ice bag on her head "Why did you kill him!"

Gaara looked at her impassively "Mother demanded blood."

Before anyone could ask what he meant the last two were being called.

* * *

 _Rock Lee vs Akimichi Choji_

As both Choji and Lee got into position.

Lee said "YOSH LET US FIGHT WITH ALL OUR MIGHT!"

Choji looked unsure until Asuma shouted "Choji, if you fight well we'll eat barbeque"

Choji's eyes seemed to ignite with fire as he got into position.

"Hajime!"

Lee gave a shout as he jumped forward and gave a kick at Choji who got hit and got thrown back and got up and shouted "Expansion technique!" He grew large and slammed his hand toward Lee who jumped out of the way but was hit when Choji swept his arm sideward towards him and sending him back Choji then faced him and shouted "Human bullet tank!" As Choji headed for Lee, Lee recovered and with a yell of "YOSH!" pulled his fist back and punched the human bullet tank with all he had as they collided and sought to push the other back as Choji tried harder to push Lee back Lee did so in turn tried harder to push each other back as they did this the floor began to crack and break under the pressure of the two, but eventually Lee was able to push Choji back.

Choji flew back still a bullet tank and crashed towards the wall embedding himself deep in it sending dust and debris flying in the air.

As the debris cleared it showed a disoriented Choji coming out of the hole, "Ugh." Was all he said before collapsing.

"Winner Rock Lee!"

Lee turned to his sensei and yelled "GAI-SENSEI I HAVE WON!"

Gai looked at lee with pride as he yelled "LEE YOU HAVE PROVEN YOURSELF A WONDERFUL SHINOBI OF ONLY PURE TAIJUTSU!"

Before any of this could continue Hayate silenced then and after coughing he called to the winners of the first round.

"Pick a number." He said holding out of a box.

Then after numbers were picked and then the matches were set.

Sasuke Uchiha vs Haku

Shino Aburame vs Sakura Haruno

Akihiko vs Rock Lee

Neji Hyuga vs Shikamaru Nara

Gaara Of The Sand vs Naruto Uzumaki

After the match ups were announced Hayate turned to them and said "You have one month to train yourselves."

As the contestants nodded and disassembled Team 7 approached Kakashi.

"Alright so what are your plans?" He asks closing his book.

Team 7 look at each other but before any of them could answer an ANBU appeared and said "Hokage-sama wishes to see you." And disappears.

"Well then can't keep him waiting." Kakashi says as they all head to the Hokage tower.

* * *

 _Hokage Tower_

As team 7 arrived at the office of the Hokage they saw him talking to a man who looked like a kabuki actor with a large scroll on his back and a head protector with oil written on it.

The man turned around eliciting a gasp from Kakashi "Jiraya-sama!"

The white haired man said "Ah Kakashi how are you?"

Kakashi nodded happily "I'm fine Jiraya-sama what are you doing here?"

"Ah well you see I came here to check what happened to Sasuke's cursed seal." Said Jiraya.

They turned to Sasuke who was slouched and listening to his earphones and raised his head asking "What?"

Jiraya coughed and said "I need to see that seal that Orochimaru gave you."

Sasuke shrugged and showed his seal.

As Jiraya inspected the seal everyone did things to occupy their time Naruto swung his sword a bit Sakura did the same with her spear Sasuke was listening to music and the third Hokage and Kakashi were reading porn.

Jiraya looked up and said "The seal seems ok, but I don't know what caused the change."

Sasuke took out his head phones and sighed "Like I said before that the seal controls you by controlling your inner darkness who you fight in your mindscape, if you control that you can control the seal more or less."

The Hokage gave him a quizzical look "More or less?"

Sasuke nodded "There seems to be a sort of weird presence in the seal, I'll have to dive in my mindscape to check it out later."

The Hokage nodded and turned to Jiraya looking him in the eyes, making Jiraya a bit apprehensive, and said "Now Jiraya I think it's time to properly introduce yourself."

Jiraya suddenly did a goofy dance and announced "From all the corners of the earth women love me! And men want to be me! Here I am now I am Jiraya the Toad Sage!"

The silence in the room was broken when Kakashi started clapping "That was great Jiraya-sama!"

Naruto with a confused look on his face asked "So can anyone tell me who this Jiraya guy is."

The Hokage said "Well you see Naruto-kun Jiraya is a great ninja and is known for being a great seal master and a great author."

Sakura blinked in surprise and asked "Really? What book?"

"The Icha Icha series."

Sasuke looked at Jiraya and murmured "So he's a pervert."

Jiraya miffed at being ignored suddenly shouted "I'm not a pervert, I'm a SUPER PERVERT!"

Naruto snorted "More like Perverted-Hermit."

Jiraya turned to Naruto and yelled "What?! Don't call me that!"

Naruto turned to him and yelled back "Oh yeah make me?"

Jiraya huffed "Oh please kid I can beat you any day of the week I trained the fourth Hokage after all."

Naruto raised his eyebrows "So?"

Jiraya turned to the Third Hokage and asked "Geez sensei what's wrong with him I thought he was all hung up on being Hokage?"

The Hokage sighed and said "Not any more it seems."

Sasuke looked at Jiraya questioningly "You seem to know a lot about Naruto for a guy who just met him."

"Well it's because I'm his godfather but I've been out of the village maintain a spy ring to help the village." Explained Jiraya suddenly looking at Naruto nervously.

Naruto looked at him and growled but before he could do anything Anko appeared by smashing through the window.

As she stood up the Hokage rubbed his forehead and groaned "Why do most of my ninja use the window? There is a door for god's sake!"

Anko turned to Jiraya with a hopeful look on her face "So can you do anything for my seal Jiraya-sama?"

Sakura asked with confusion "What do you mean? Do you have one too?"

Anko nodded gritting her teeth "The snake bastard gave it to me."

Jiraya sighed and said "Well Anko apparently the way to control your seal is to face your inner darkness, maybe you can get some Yamanka to help you with that since it apparently occurs in your mindscape."

Anko nods happy she now has a chance to control her seal.

Sasuke tapped her in the shoulder and said "Make sure it's someone you trust though because you're inner darkness tends to spout out your dirty secrets to use against you."

Anko pales slightly but nods.

Naruto coughed to get attention and said "Are we done here? I'm pretty sure me and my team would like to get a head start on our training."

Jiraya looked at him interestedly and said "Really now? How's about I show you a technique or two?"

Naruto looked thoughtful and looked at the Hokage for confirmation who nodded.

Turning to Jiraya he said "Alright show me what you got."

Jiraya smiled and led him out the door.

Anko looked at Sakura she'd seen her fight and she seemed impressive enough and she really had nothing to do, so maybe she'd try her hand at this teaching thing who knows she might enjoy it.

Tapping Sakura shoulder she said "Hey kid how's about you learn from me for this month?"

Sakura looked completive and shrugged "Why not?"

Anko turned to the Hokage for approval and got it so she turned to Sakura and told her to follow to the forest of death.

Kakashi looked around and remarked "I guess I'll have to teach you Sasuke, come on."

Sasuke nodded "Alright."

* * *

 _With Naruto and Jiraya_

As they got to a field Jiraya told Naruto "Alright kid let's have a spar see what you've got."

Naruto got into stance "Alright lets so this!"

 _The Wheel of Fate is turning!_

 _Rebel 1! ACTION!_

Naruto stood observing Jiraya and thought 'Fighting Orochimaru was a challenge alone without using IT alone, but maybe.'

Naruto dashed forward and swept his sword shouting "Dead wave!" Making Jiraya jump back and dashing forward and going in for a palm thrust to Naruto's chest forcing Naruto to jump and to counter by swinging his sword down which was caught by Jiraya with his hands.

Jiraya still holding the sword said "Come on brat it's not going to be that easy."

Naruto smirked "Yeah I thought so." And disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Jiraya's eyes widened and he instinctively turned around in time to catch Naruto's glowing fist but was un prepared when Naruto used his arm to flip himself and kick him on the head making him hit the floor but was fast enough to recover and dodge Naruto's sweep kick.

"Got to admit kid you're good I'd better stop under estimating you." Jiraya said

Naruto got up and dashed forward once more saying "That's good, but it ain't over yet!"

Jiraya jumped back dodging the sword swing and replying "I guess it's time to go offensive then!" flipping through hand seals he yelled "Fire style grand fire ball!"

"Whoa!" Naruto spun his sword to dissipate the fireball. (3)

Then Naruto crouched making a Shadow clone to dash forward to sweep kick Jiraya forcing him to jump and was hit by Naruto when he leapt up in the air shouting "Gauntlet Hades!"

Hitting Jiraya with a kick and following up with a smash downward to the awaiting clone who followed up with "Inferno divider!" sending Jiraya to the sky again but revealing it to be a log.

As Naruto landed he blocked Jiraya's punch with his sword and push him back.

Jiraya leapt back and flipped through a different set of handseals and yelled "Wind style: Wind bullet barrage!"

He launched a wave of air bullets at Naruto dodge each one with ease he then threw a bunch of Kunai at Jiraya who countered the same they launched at each other Naruto was going for a punch and Jiraya going in for a kick they both missed passing each other, they turned around throwing and blocking each other's punch Naruto slashed his sword to Jiraya's head which Jiraya ducked who returned with a punch to Naruto's duck who jumped and attempted to kick Jiraya in the head who stepped back and thrust his palm forward meeting Naruto's fist pushing each other back.

Naruto tried to catch his breath, put away his sword and said "Well old man nice job, but now let's turn it up a notch!" he crossed his hands and bought his hand down clasping his right arm "Blood Kain!" the shell on his hand opened releasing a miasma of darkness from it.

Jiraya stepped back 'What is this? Is this the Kyubi?' he thought 'No this feels different.' he frowned and got into a stance reaching into his pocket and got some seals.

Naruto smirked and grabbed his sword again and yelled "Come on old man, LETS DO THIS!" he ran forwards his sword at his side then swung it upwards "Dead wave!" the dark wave seemed bigger than last time making it significantly harder to dodge this wave.

Jiraya thought 'I may not be able to dodge this.' He then bought his hand out to his side gathering chakra into a glowing blue ball as soon as the ball got to a size of a baseball he bought it forward shouting "Rasengan!" the ball met the wave the ball compacted and grew in size meeting the wave dead-on and an explosion occurred.

Naruto didn't waste time he dashed forward towards Jiraya who bought out a Kunai and was blocking every single strike.

'His attacks got stronger.' Jiraya thought pushing Naruto back out loud he said "Well, well it seems like you've mastered your tailed beast" he then blocked an overhead strike with his kunai

Naruto gave him a questioning look behind their dead-lock "The Kyubi? No I'm using something different, something called the Azure."

Jiraya was shocked allowing Naruto to win against their deadlock but was able to dodge the kick aimed for his mid-section he ducking and grabbing the seal he put it on Naruto's head only to be shocked when it didn't work he gasped shocked "What?"

Naruto appeared behind Jiraya tearing off the seal and said "See told you Azure." He said slashing upwards forcing Jiraya to jump forward to dodge "Don't know much about it but it's pretty powerful"

"I see." Jiraya said forming another Rasengan in his hand "Well, why don't we finish this?"

Naruto nodded the dark energy coalescing in his right hand forming a claw "Alright! Let's finish this!"

Naruto and Jiraya leapt forward with a cry "Devoured by Darkness!" "Rasengan!" they met and a powerful explosion was made.

As the dust cleared it showed Jiraya and Naruto holding their sides gasping for breath.

Jiraya stood and said "Well kid it's a draw don't you think?"

Naruto nodded and said "Yeah I guess."

After they regained their breath Naruto said "You know I really didn't go all out."

Jiraya laughed and replied "Really now, well I didn't go all out either." He grinned and looked at Naruto and said "Now your form was good so why don't I teach you some techniques?"

Naruto grinned.

* * *

 _With Sakura and Anko_

When Anko and Sakura arrived at the training field Anko turned To Sakura and said "Alright I've seen you fight and Kakashi told me of some of your abilities but I've notice some weaknesses in your fighting style." She grinned summoning a snake "Hopefully this will fix that." Turning to the snake she addressed it "Hey Naga."

The snake nodded "Hello Anko."

Sakura as smart as she is figured it out "So you want me to sign the snake contract."

Anko grinned "Yup that's about right."

Sakura Asked "Why?"

"Well you see your style relies on mid-range fighting, so it would be a problem if your enemy got too close right?" she points at Sakura at the end of that statement who nodded "That's the purpose of a summon you see, summons can be of many uses mainly they are combat-oriented but can help you in many other ways." Ending that sentence chewing on a dango.

Sakura nodded accepting that fact said "Yeah I see your point, where do I sign?"

The snake Naga laughed and said "Ah well you see the signing of the snake contract is a bit different, you'll have to prove yourself first."

Sakura raised her eye-brow and asked "How?"

Naga continued to laugh and said "You'll have to fight the snake king Manda, if you impress him you can sign the contract if not." The snake did not continue but Sakura got the general idea.

"Are you sure?" asked the Naga.

"Yes! God just get it on already!" yelled Sakura

Naga did the approximation of a shrug bit its tail and swiped it on the ground and summoned Manda.

"WHO DARES TO SUMMON ME?" Demanded a loud voice.

Naga dipped its head and said "A thousand apologies my lord but there is a prospective Summoner here to take the test."

Manda swiveled its head to look at Naga then at Anko, who waved, then his eyes landed on Sakura and he said "Hmm I sense you are very powerful, though you do not look like it." He rose to his full height and said "VERY WELL! PREPARE YOURSELF!"

 _Start!_

Manda lunged forward jaws open, intending to devour Sakura, who jumped to the upwards and yelled "Take this! Baker's dozen slash!" hitting the snake's head with a flurry of strikes ending with a slash with the spear.

Landing on in front of Manda she had to jump back to avoid a swipe of Manda's tail.

Manda said "Impressive young one but it's not enough!"

He suddenly dived to the ground causing Sakura to jump using her wings to fly much to the shock of the observers.

Suddenly Manda appeared below her but Sakura managed to dodge in time brining her spear forward she yelled "Lightning spear!" hitting Manda's side with a flurry of blows she ends striking through Manda it's side, earning a hiss of pain from Manda, but was hit with its tail sending her flying out the air.

As Sakura landed on her feet skidding back "Time to finish this!" she shouted, she raised her spear spinning it in the air causing balls of energy to appear she then thrusts her fist forward yelling "Chaos Impact!" orbs of what could only be described as chaos energy flew towards Manda who zigzagged out of the way of each one "Child." He hissed "Is that all you have?" he lunged.

Sakura smirked "Not even close!"

As Manda closed in Sakura opened her palm facing upwards, a ball of fire was coalescing in her hand getting bigger and bigger until. She clenched her palm the ball of fire turning smaller and smaller, then thrust her palm forward "Let's see how you like this!" the ball flew out of her hand impacting Manda head on and resulting in a large explosion. (5)

As the smoke cleared Manda raised his head looking singed, impressed and slightly tired.

"I see, so this is your power, very well then." He turned to Naga and Anko who watched awestruck at the power displayed "I accept her as a snake Summoner if you excuse me I will be going now." With that he disappeared.

Naga in a daze said shakily "W-wow, such power."

Anko chuckled as she said "Well it looks like I'll have fun teaching this one."

Sakura coughed in her hand "Um can we get on with the program, please?"

Naga snapped to attention and summoned a scroll. "Here sign in your name in your blood."

After Sakura signed her name in blood, her name started to glow a soft red and flashed white sealing the contract.

Naga hummed "That was different, oh well." She turned to Sakura and said "Good-bye now new Summoner hope we may be of great assistance to you." With that Naga disappears.

Anko turns to Sakura and smiles "Well let's get started, but first-"

* * *

 _With Sasuke and Kakashi._

Sasuke sighed as he arrived at the designated waiting area 'I guess I'm three our too early.'

 _Flashback_

As they left the Hokage tower Kakashi turned to Sasuke and said "Now Sasuke pack your things for a month trip, we're going to a special training ground, oh and wait at our team meeting spot."

Sasuke nodded and asked "Yes sensei."

 _Flashback end_

Sasuke sighed and mumbled "It's a good a time as any to see what the presence in the seal is." With that he plops into the ground in a meditative position.

He closed his eyes and entered his mindscape

* * *

 _Sasuke's mindscape_

As he opened his eyes he saw that he was on the bridge in front of the tower again.

'Well, well looks like you're back.' Said a familiar voice as he turned around he saw Shadow-Sasuke.

He summoned his sword and pointed it at Shadow-Sasuke.

Shadow-Sasuke smirked and raised his hands saying "Whoa there I'm not fighting you anymore, this time I'm helping you destroy the presence in the seal." Shadow-Sasuke scowled "Who every it was will face the wrath of the Uchiha, nobody controls the Uchiha."

Sasuke thought about it for a second and nodded "Alright lets go, we're wasting time."

As they walked towards tower they gate swung opened and they entered.

 _Play The Voice Someone Calls_

As they entered the Tower they were greeted with the sight of a set of stairs a big clock with a door on top of the stairs and two doors on each side of the stairs, the one on the left a silver color on the right a big bronze door and a blue door beside the silver one with pipes lining the walls. (5)

Sasuke looked at Shadow-Sasuke in askance who said "The one we're looking for is on the right." he pointed at the door on the far right at the big and bronze door.

"This is where we need to go." said Shadow-Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the other doors and asked "So what is in the other doors?"

Shadow-Sasuke shrugged "The clock door holds you're memories which is called Thebel, while the blue one hold you're Personas called the Velvet and silver one holds your subspace and armory which is called the Vision."

Sasuke's eye brow raises "What about the bronze one?"

Shadow-Sasuke smirked and said "It's called Monad, which is where I reside that place holds your inner thoughts."

Sasuke nods and says "Let's go then."

* * *

 _Inside the Monad_

As they entered they saw a group of black blobs moving around.

Sasuke stared at them and asked "and these are?"

Shadow-Sasuke chuckled "These are your dark thoughts, but they are not important right now whatever the presence inside the seal is probably at the deepest level, so we'll rush right through them now."

Then Shadow-Sasuke and Sasuke crouched and Shadow-Sasuke yelled "Now let's go!"

Then they were off.

* * *

 _Deepest level_

As they got into the deepest level they both heard a dark chuckles.

"Kukuku how interesting." Said a snake like voice.

As them went further in they saw Orochimaru with glowing yellow eyes.

"Orochimaru." Shadow-Sasuke growls

"Oh? What is this? Well it doesn't matter I think it's time for me to take you over directly." Orochimaru said

Orochimaru appeared between Sasuke and Shadow-Sasuke who both jumped back.

Orochimaru thrust both of his palms at them and shouted "Shadow Snake Strike!"

Sasuke ducked the snakes and Shadow-Sasuke Jumped over them and Sasuke bought out his sword and went in for a low slash while Shadow Sasuke bought out a Flaming Katana who bought down the sword to bisect Orochimaru who twisted out of the way.

Orochimaru chuckled and mocked "You'll have to better that." He then did hand seals and said "Fire style: Blaze Stream" they both jumped away from the stream of fire approaching them.

Orochimaru bought out his sword and dashed forward going for an overhead strike with his sword at Sasuke only to jump to the side and block when Shadow-Sasuke appeared intending to bisect Orochimaru.

Orochimaru then did a set of handseals "Wind style: Barrier!"

A wall of wind surrounded Orochimaru blasting outwards making both Sasuke's jump back.

Orochimaru smirks and taunts "You have to do better than that".

Shadow-Sasuke turned to Sasuke and said "Say why don't we turn this up a notch?"

Sasuke nods "No more playing around."

Sasuke smirks and nods as he takes his evoker and summons Susanoo while Shadow-Sasuke summons Surt.

"Work with me here!" yells Shadow-Sasuke.

They both appeared near Orochimaru and "Vorpal Blaze!"

Suddenly Orochimaru was hit with multiple blazing slashes causing him fall to his knees and yell out "What is this? What is this power?!"

Sasuke scoffed said "This is the power of Persona."

Orochimaru got up to his feet and smirked again "Very interesting I will have to research this power when I take over your body!"

Shadow-Sasuke snorted and said "Even if you did take over you can't use this power." he bought his sword forward and said "Now enough talking time to end you!"

Orochimaru cackled "Foolish genin you can't possibly hope to beat me, I am immortal! I will be the one who shall master all the Jutsu in the world!"

He then morphed into a giant snake and yelled "Time to die! Poison Stream!" he blasts a wave of poison at Shadow-Sasuke and Sasuke who both used a wind spell to blow the poison back obscuring Orochimaru's vision.

Shadow-Sasuke looked at Sasuke and said "Let's finish this!"

Sasuke nodded "Yeah!"

When the poison fog cleared Orochimaru saw that Sasuke and Shadow-Sasuke was holding out cards.

Shadow-Sasuke smirked and said "It's over now!"

They crushed the cards each yelling "Helel! Morning Star!" "Satan! Black Viper!"

In unison "ARMAGEDDON!"

As the flames of destruction appeared Orochimaru was yelling "No this cannot be!" repeatedly until he was destroyed be the flames of end.

When Orochimaru disappeared Sasuke turned to Shadow-Sasuke and said "Thanks for your help."

Shadow-Sasuke smirked "No problem after all, I am art Thou and Thou art I right?"

Shadow-Sasuke turned and looked up and said "You'd better wake up now, Kakashi is here."

Sasuke nodded and started to exit but before he left he heard Shadow-Sasuke shout "I'll talk to you later about our new powers!"

* * *

 _Outside Sasuke's mindscape_

As Sasuke opened his eyes he saw Kakashi leaning over him as he stood up trying to get the feeling back in his legs he heard Kakashi say "Well, now that you're awake let's go to the special training place to get started."

Sasuke nodded and picked up his bag and followed Kakashi.

* * *

 _The wheel of fate is turning and world is about to see the rise of the ones who will bring forth a new era._

* * *

 **Done! Once again sorry it took so long!**

 **Also it was a bit short but I promise the next chapter will be epic!**

 **(1)Why not?**

 **(2)All Kankuro knows is how to use his puppets, seriously.**

 **(3)Completely possible I assure you, if not at least it looks cool.**

 **(4)Yeah I improvised that's going to happen a lot from now on.**

 **(5)Basically No healing clock or teleporter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo! Chapter 6 Has Arrived!**

 **As always I don't own anything at all other than my phone computer and PSP.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the day of the finals in Konoha and the finalists were either relaxing or getting in some last minute training.

 _With Sasuke_

Sasuke looked at the selection of songs in front of him and selected the songs he wanted and went to the counter.

Setting it down he said "I want to buy these."

 _With Naruto_

"Hah!" Naruto shouted.

*Boom!* dust and rock was thrown up in the air by the explosion.

As Naruto landed he surveyed the damage and he grinned "Nice."

 _With Sakura_

Sakura stretched and knuckled back a yawn as she got up and went to prepare for the finals.

"Well it's time to get ready I guess." She grumbled

As team 7 assembled in the arena they immediately took note of the changes in each other's appearance.

The most drastic was Sakura, who was now sporting a black open long coat, her hair was a slightly longer and her pants was longer and in place of her belt was her forehead protector slightly tilted to the side.

Sasuke's change was that his hair was now longer and was kept in a ponytail, he was also wearing black gloves.

Naruto's hair was slightly longer and wilder and he was only wearing his coat in the left sleeve leaving the right arm hanging behind him.

Naruto smirked "Whoa it looks like we all had a wardrobe change."

Sasuke nodded his head and said "Yeah I guess so." He looked at them and asked "So how was your training?"

Sakura smirked and said "Heh it's a surprise."

Naruto did the same and said "Yeah it's the same for me."

Sasuke smirked and before any of them could say anything more the proctor appeared, though he was a different one, he was a man with a bandanna on his head and senbons in his mouth.

"Welcome to the finals of the Chunin exams!" he announced "I am your proctor Genma Shiranui!"

The crowd roared and cheered with approval as the final phase of the Chunin exam began.

 _Up in the balcony_  
The Hokage was sitting down comfortably in his chair as he watched the events below.

He feels a presence next to him and looks to the side "Ah Kazekage-dono how are you?"

The Kazekage nods and replies "I am well Hokage-sama, I hope I'm not too late."

The Hokage shakes his head and says "No, no you're just in time."

"Ara, I hope you didn't forget about me." Says Mei as she sits down beside the Hokage at the other side of the Kazekage.

The Hokage just laughs and says "Of course not!" he then looks at both of his fellow kage and says "Well now that we are all here why don't we enjoy the show?"

 _In the stadium_

Gemna looked left then right and said "Will the first to fighters please stay in the arena."

As the others left Sasuke looked at Haku and said "Let's have a good fight."

Haku bowed and said "I look forward to our battle."

Sakura turned to Naruto and said "Aww Naruto you looked confused, don't know who to cheer on?"

Naruto sputtered and shouted "Wha- No! It's not like that!"

Sakura just snickers and says "As you say Naruto, but just so you know all of us knows you took her to eat ramen."

Genma shouted "Begin!"

 _Play Unavoidable battle_

Haku started off throwing senbon needles to Sasuke who simply side-stepped and use his evoker to summon his persona "Agialo!" he called sending a ball of fire towards Haku who jumped back and hand to duck the swipe from Sasuke's sword, Haku then countered with a punch to Sasuke's mid-section but Sasuke twisted to the side and tried to cut Haku but missed when she rolled out of the way.

"I have to admit Uchiha-san you are very good, it seems I can't hold back." Says Haku who stood and suddenly used hand signs and said "Hidden mist jutsu."

The area was suddenly covered in a tick mist making it hard to see.

Then suddenly Sasuke ducked out of the way of several senbons from one direction and had to roll out of the way of another coming from another direction.

As Sasuke landed he thought 'Hm the mist is thick and the attacks are pretty fast, I'm going to have to activate the sharingan.' As he did he noticed two things as he was dodging one, that Haku seemed to be teleporting from one position to the next was that the needles and mist she was using seemed to be made of ice.

Sasuke thought 'Hm I don't want to show 'those' abilities yet, so I guess I'll have to….'

He pressed a button on his mp3 player and the song changed.

 _Play Light 'em up by Fall out boy_

Sasuke took out his evoker and summoned his persona calling out "SERIYUU!" as the blue dragon appeared it sheer size and presence inspiring awe to all those who beheld it.

"Magarula!" he called as Seriyuu sent a powerful gust of wind blowing away the mist and revealing a bunch of ice mirrors and Haku who was unsurprised.

'And to think this is not his true power.' thought Haku.

Haku back into her mirror and reappeared behind Sasuke sending Senbon to his back only for him to dodge and dash towards Haku and swing his sword downward making her flip backwards.

'I'm going to have to use this if I want to win.' She says making more hand seals then making a sword of ice, it was elegantly crafted katana as long as her arm.

Sasuke raised his brow before charging at her meeting her sword with his, they separated and traded blows unable to hit each other, the sounds of swords clashing was the only thing everyone heard as they watched they battle unfold.

Haku jumped back and panted "Impressive, but I think it's time for me to use this."

She suddenly went into a sequence of handseals and yelled "Ice style: Demon Mirror Ice Crystals!"

A dome of ice suddenly surrounds Sasuke.

Haku appeared in one of the mirrors in front of Sasuke "Now let us see if you can escape."

Haku immediately began teleporting to different mirrors at incredible speeds throwing senbons at Sasuke who was blocking and occasionally reflecting the senbons.

Haku suddenly stopped and appeared in every mirror and said "It's over now Uchiha-san." She starts going into a sequence of handseals and as she finishes Haku launches her technique "Thousand water needles of death!" as the technique is launched Sasuke manages to dodge most of the needles but gets hit with some.

'I suggest you take this a bit more seriously.'

'Alright' Sasuke thought as he heals his wounds and runs a hand over his blade making it glow a bit as he did.

As he finished he spun his sword and a circle of fire was unleashed "Channeling: Flaming Gale slash!" he says the flames meeting the ice melting it from its sheer heat and the energy behind in the wave sending Haku flying.

As Haku landed she groaned and fell to one knee and thought 'I think I might have bruised something.'

As she got up again she saw Sasuke walking out of the steam with sword drawn and in response she drew her sword.

They both dashed forward once more this time they were faster, reacting to each move and parrying it expertly, but it was obvious that Haku was tiring quickly.

Sasuke jumped back and thought 'This is taking too long, I'm going to have to finish this now.'

Haku was tiring quickly and was thinking 'I'm going to have to give this last one all I've got.'

Haku immediately started with a sequence of handseals and Sasuke summoned his persona "SUZUKAZU!" A lance of ice and ball of fire impacted each other causing an explosion of steam.

As them steam cleared we see Sasuke standing over an unconscious Haku.

"Winner Sasuke Uchiha!"

As the medics bring Haku to the infirmary Sasuke goes up to the balcony and smirks at Naruto "don't worry I made sure not to hurt your girlfriend."

Naruto just sighs "I'm not going to even bother anymore." He then looked up and asked Sasuke "So what's with that move you used when you were trapped in the ice dome?"

Sasuke's smirked turned wider as he said "We'll apparently when I conquered the cursed seal and my shadow my control over my persona improved, of course it's not as powerful as with a full manifestation but I can chain the moves of the equipped persona."

Sakura just narrows her eyes at him and says "I get the feeling there is more to it than that."

Sasuke just smirks.

 _With the Kage_

As the battle ended the kages were conversing with each other.

"A rather impressive battle, wouldn't you say?" asks the Hokage

"Indeed." Says the Kazekage nodding.

"Aww she lost." Mei pouted and sighs "Not a surprise really considering the fact his teammates beat Zabuza."

The kazekage looks at the Uchiha curiously and mutters "I wonder how he'll fare against Gaara?"

Then Genma shouts "Will Shino Aburame and Sakura Haruno come down please?"

Sakura smirks and says "Well I'm up see you later." She jumps from the balcony using her wings, earning gasps, to land safely

As she landed she got into a stance with her spear.

 _With the jonin_

Kakashi looked at Anko and asked "What is that? It looks like a variant of the snake style."

Anko smirked and answered "It is, that style uses a spear which suits her."

Zabuza in who was at the side was getting along with Anko said "Heh that brat is even more dangerous now."

 _Back in the arena_

"Begin!"

 _Stage Start!_

Shino started off with a wave of insects that was easily dodged, but was a set-up for a sweep kick.

Sakura just side stepped and threw her free arm sideward "Striking shadow snakes!" as a bunch of snakes flew out of her sleeves towards Shino who had jumped back to dodge them and had to dodge all the spear jabs from Sakura who had taken the opening.

As Sakura ended her barrage with a swing of her spear Shino ducked and sent a fist towards her stomach but was easily side stepped and had to jump back from the jab of Sakura's spear as retaliation.

As Shino landed he took out a bunch of shuriken in both hands and sent them towards Sakura who dashed forward and yelled "Impaler!" throwing her spear upwards she jumped and kicking her spear downwards sending it down to Shino who had no choice but to dive forward not getting hit directly but was caught by some of the debris that came from the crater the spear created. (1)

As such he was unprepared when Sakura got the drop on him, hitting him at his back but was able to use a bug clone to escape.

As Shino reappeared he attempted to ambush Sakura only to find out he was being immobilized by a giant snake.

Sakura smirked "Gotcha bug boy."

"Winner Sakura Haruno!"

 _With the Kage_

Mei sighed "She's holding back isn't she?"

The Hokage nodded as the Kazekage sighed.

"Another one Hiruzen?" asked the Kazekage

The Hokage only smirked.

Gema called the contestants for the next round "Will Akihkio vs Rock Lee please come down?"

Lee yelled pumping his fist in the air "YOSH!"

Lee jumped from the balcony and landed on the arena in synch with his opponent who also did the same thing.

Lee faced his opponent and yelled "YOSH! I LOOK FORWARD TO HAVING A VERY YOUTHFUL MATCH WITH YOU!"

Akihiko smirked and got into his stance and said "Same here." He then thought of something that made him grin.

"Hey." He called "Why don't we make this interesting? No techniques at all just pure taijutsu, it'll be fun!"

Lee thought for a moment and grinned "YES THAT IS A VERY YOUTHFUL IDEA!"

Genma sighed 'There were always some nutjobs every year that pulls stunts like this.' He thought "HAJIME!" he yelled

The two battle-maniacs ran at each other fist cocked back and impacting each other causing both to be pushed back by the force of their blows.

They grinned and leapt forward again Lee going in for a kick and Akihiko ducking and sending a quick punch combo that ended with a hook kick and a power punch to Lee's midsection sending Lee stumbling back giving Akihiko the advantage to attack again, but Lee was able to dodge the next attacks and countered with and uppercut that sent Akihiko flying Lee followed and used and aerial combo and sent Akihiko crashing to the ground.

"Heh nothing like a good fight to get my blood pumping." Says Akihiko

Lee answers with "YOSH! IT FEELS VERY NICE TO FIGHT A TAIJUTSU USER LIKE MY SELF! NOW LETS SEE OUR YOUTH EXPLODE!" with that he went in for a drop kick which was blocked and parried with a hook punch but was dodged and countered with a sweep kick which was dodged when Akihiko jumped and attempted to stomp Lee but missed when Lee rolled out of the way.

Both landed in a crouch and went at it again trading blows and countering occasionally breaking the arena floor and walls.

They both landed when their battle went from land to air again and Akihiko said "I know you're wearing weights and so am I, why don't we turn this up a notch?"

Both grin and release their seals, causing more damage to property making their respective kages cry and the other wince in sympathy in the amount of paper work needed to fix this.

"Hah!" "YOSH!" with a cry they both traded blows and kicks at a speed only very few, meaning Jonins Kages and Team 7, could catch.

A haymaker, a kick, duck, parry, counter and combo, they went on and on their stamina wearing each other out as they stopped to catch their breaths they both realized they we're on their last legs.

"Let's finish this!" Akihiko said gasping for Air

"I AGREE!" Lee said shouting.

Standing up they both ran at each other sending one last punch with all their might.

"!" they were both hit in the face causing both of them to fly away from the force of the punches.

As they land they both tried to stand up but end up slumping down unconscious.

"DOUBLE KNOCKOUT!"

 _With the kage_

"The paper work." The Hokage whimpers "Oh the unholy paper work."

Mei just sobs and moans "Why did I ever take the job? WHY?"

The Kazekage just sighed and stood up to rub their backs "There, there."

 _Back in the arena_

Genma returned to the arena surveying the damage "The next match is between Neji Hyuga and Shikamaru Nara"

Shikamaru opened his mouth to forfeit and dodged the grab of Naruto only to be grabbed by Naruto and thrown down.

Shikamaru looked up and saw two Naruto's looking at him one counting money, a lot of it he noted, and the other grinning, the grinning one disappeared and the one counting the money pocketed it.

Shikamaru sighed and muttered "Troublesome." And faced his opponent

Neji said nothing as he got into position.

Genma looked at both with interest and jumped back announcing "Hajime!"

Neji immediately dashed forward intent on ending this quick but was surprised when Shikamaru was able to dodge every single one with incredible flexibility.

Shikamaru bent backwards and flip kicked Neji sending him flying following up with a couple of throw kunai.

Neji countered by throwing his own kunai.

As Neji landed he asked "Why are you not taking this seriously?"

Shikamaru just sighed and said "It's too troublesome."

Neji Just nods dodging the tendrils of shadow that came at him "I see, why don't you just forfeit?"

Shikamaru sighed "My mom."

Neji nodded in understanding before he launched another series of attacks while dodging Shikamaru's shadow.

Neji then activated his Byakugan and the attacks started getting faster and when he hit Shikamaru it was revealed to be a log.

As Neji turned around to see Shikamaru landing.

Neji then dashed forward and was unprepared for the sudden barrage of kunai at his side.

Neji saw this and thought 'Damn I can't deflect or dodge in time, so I'll have to use it.'

Neji spun around creating a sphere around him "Kaiten!" he yelled deflecting all the projectiles.

As Neji landed he heard the words "Shadow possession jutsu complete."

He looked down and saw a large debris that was binding him to the floor, and he really wanted to palm his face only to find he was completely immobilized.

Shikamaru then pointed a kunai at Neji's throat saying "I win."

"Winner Shikamaru Nara!"(2)

 _With the Kage_

"Hm that was anticlimactic." Said the Hokage

The kazekage and Mei only nodded.

Genma shouted "Will Gaara of the sand and Naruto Uzumaki please come down."

As Naruto jumped down and Gaara shunshined to the ground there were murmurs from various people.

"This is interesting."

"Wonder how he'll pull it off?"

Were among the various murmurs that were prevalent.

Both of them ignored this as the prepared to fight.

"Well then I guess it's time for me to kick ass."

"Just you wait mother you're going to get blood soon lots of it"

"Hajime!"

 _The wheel of fate is turning_

 _Rebel 1…ACTION!_

Gaara started off by sending a wave of sand at Naruto who dodged and returned a dead wave which was blocked by Gaara's sand all the while saying "Uzumaki, mother is very excited to see you".

"Really now? Is she a pedophile or something?"

Gaara growled then launched multiple sand shuriken which were easily blocked by Naruto.

Naruto dashed forward jumping and yelling "Gauntlet Hades!" which was blocked again by Gaara's sand.

"Is that really all you got? Mother is disappointed." Gaara said smiling psychotically

"Oh I'm sorry, tell me where your mom is and I'll make it up to her later tonight." Snarked Naruto jumping back and blocking and dodging Gaara's sand.

"How dare you!" Gaara growls.

Naruto jumped back to avoid a tendril of sand and used a familiar hand sign "Shadow clone!"

With a poof of smoke Naruto appeared behind two of his clones with a yell they tossed Naruto into the air, in the air Naruto cocked his fist back and with yelled "Hell fang!" the fist met Gaara's shield which was blocked again only to reveal it was a clone.

Gaara turned around only to be punched in the face by Naruto who followed up with a kick that sent him flying up only to be bought down to earth where Naruto continued his brutal onslaught of attacks ending with a punch that sent him flying towards the arena wall causing cracks from the impact.

Gaara getting up was surprised along with the sand ninja in the arena.

"You….."Gaara growled "I'll kill you!"

Sand began swirling around Gaara before it encase him in an orb and an eye appears floating in mid-air

As Naruto dashes forward he jumps and yells "Inferno divider!" but the blade just bounces of the sand.

"What the- When did it become as hard as stone?" Asked Naruto before using many different methods of attacking it, all of which were ineffective.

Jumping back Naruto dodged several spikes of sand thinking 'Tch, I guess I'm going to have to use it.'

Holding his sword in his right hand he put his left hand to the side "Haaaaaaaaaa." Energy coalesced in his palm once it was complete he dashed forward thrusting his palm out "RASENGAN!" he yelled breaking through the barrier of sand and hitting Gaara sending him flying once more and Naruto swung his sword yelling "And the follow up! DEAD WAVE!" the wave of darkness hitting Gaara sending him flying before his sand alighted him.

Gaara growls once more as his sand was now violently swirling around him.

But then

 _BOOM!_

An explosion rings out in several parts of Konoha alarming everyone and alerting the ninja who were immediately deployed to those sectors.

Gaara in the arena started laughing not caring what was happening all he wanted to do was to crush the one before him.

 _With the kage._

The guards of the kage got into formation around them.

"What was that?!" the Kazekage demanded.

All of a sudden something exploded in the booth forcing everyone to jump back but were unable to escape when they were surrounded by a black barrier.

"Kukukukuku, this is unexpected isn't it _sensei_?" said a voice in the smoke revealing itself to be Orochimaru along with a white haired boy, an orange haired boy, and a blue haired girl "How have you been?"

Out in the distance a giant four snakes appeared each attacking the gates of Konoha.

Enemy ninjas from the sound was pouring in from the outside attacking and terrorizing the village.

There was much chaos and confusion around many lives were already lost.

 _ **THE INVASION OF KONOHA HAS BEGUN! (3)**_

* * *

 **Done! Now I'd like to point out that my fic will take longer since I will do research before I put it down, like how the snake style uses weapons and stuff, even the techniques of the ninjas like Haku and Kakashi and the personas used.**

 **Don't forget to read and review!**

 **(1)Improvisation!**

 **(2)Let me tell you it was hard doing that battle scene geez.**

 **(3)Sorry it's short but hey cliffhanger right? Plus it's my first story so please cut me some slack.**

 **Right next is the invasion arc I'm going to try my best to kick up the epic and so please don't forget to read and review!**

 **Kagemoto out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo! Chapter 7 Has Arrived!**

 **As always I don't own anything at all other than my phone computer and PSP.**

 **Enjoy!**

Orochimaru looked smug as he surveyed the damage already wrought by the initial attack.

"Kukukuku Sarutobi-sensei, how long has it been?" he said mockingly as the Hokage grit his teeth and revealed his armor.

"Orochimaru! You will pay for what you have done prepare yourself!" The Hokage shouted

Orochimaru merely smirked and said "Let's see you try sensei."

 _With Kakashi_

Kakashi appeared in front of the genin startling some of them.

"Wh-what's going on?" shakily demanded Ino

"Calm down." Sakura snorts

"Troublesome, it's obvious the village is being invaded." Mumbles Shikamaru

"What?! Really is that true?!" Kiba yells Akamaru barking in distress.

"Yes." Says Kakashi calmly "Now I want all of you except for Sakura and Sasuke to help evacuate the civilians first, after that defend them at all costs is that clear."

The genin shakily nod.

Kakashi eye-smiles reassuringly before saying "Hop to it then." And they were off to do the duty assigned to them.

Kakashi ten turns to the mist and suna ninja "So what will you do?"

Temari looked down at the arena and said nervously "We will help you repel the invaders, but someone tell the kid down there Gaara is too dangerous to fight."

Kakashi laughed a bit and said "Don't worry about him he can handle him"

With that the Mist and Suna nin went to help the Konoha ninja.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke and Sakura and said "You two your mission is to eliminate any invaders that come in your way, you are allowed to go all out use any means necessary."

"Sensei what about the snake summons?" asked Sakura

Kakashi eye-smiled again "Don't worry Jiraya-sama and special ANBU forces can handle them."

Sakura and Sasuke nod in understanding and leave to do their mission.

Kakashi turned facing Naruto and calling out "Naruto! Subdue Gaara of the sand, use full power if necessary."

Naruto only nods in acknowledgement.

Kakashi nods and steels himself "I hope Konoha survives this." And disappears into the fray.

 _With Naruto_

Naruto sighs and looks at Gaara ahead of him who was slowly transforming into something and every time he tried to attack his sand would block every single attack.

'Kid he's transforming into Shukaku, the one tailed beast.' Said a gravelly voice.

'Damn it, is the azure enough to beat it Kyubi?'

The Kyubi laughed and said 'Right now? No as it is now it's incomplete, so you'll have to use my power to boost it.'

Naruto sighed and remembered when he met the Kyubi.

 _Flashback_

"Now Naruto since you have refused to sign the toad contract, we will have to find another way to access the Kyubi." Said Jiraya who was sitting in front of Naruto both in a meditative position.

Naruto just nodded having understood that his power is sometimes not enough.

"Now concentrate, take a deep breath, find your center and relax" Jiraya instructed.

Naruto did as instructed and felt himself being pulled into his mindscape.

 _Naruto's mindscape_

When Naruto opened his eye he saw in that he was in a big theater like place and in front of him a big stage with blue curtains and big bars with a seal in the middle.

Then a pair of blood red eyes appeared looking balefully down at Naruto.

"Well, well so my jailor finally comes to see me." Said the presence "Though I must admit you are the most interesting one so far."

"After all it's not every day you get sealed into the wielder of the Azure." It said with a bit of a drawl in its voice

Naruto looked up and said "So you're the Kyubi huh? You don't look like much."

The Kyubi grinned and answered "Well looks can be deceiving can't they?" it chuckled and became serious "Now on to the matter at hand, I know what you came here for."

Naruto raised his eye brow "Oh really?"

Kyubi snorted "Of course, now usually I would decline but there is something different about you that I just can't place."

Naruto wondered what the Kyubi meant and answered "Alright then do we have a deal?"

The Kyubi nodded and grinned, a grin that was matched by Naruto "You have a deal kid, now show the world the power of the one who hold the Kyubi!"

With that Naruto opens his eyes and says with a smirk "Oh this will be fun."

 _Flashback end_ (1)

As Naruto finished reminiscing he saw that Gaara finished transforming and was now a giant raccoon with markings all over its body.

"Die!" Gaara roared slamming his fist down on Naruto who simply blocked the strike and pushed the arm back Naruto dodged the wave of sand Gaara sent and he sent a dead wave at Gaara.

"Enough! Mother wants to play now." Said Gaara psychotically "Feigning sleep jutsu!"

With that Gaara turned limp and Shukaku came out.

"Yeah baby! I'm out!" he roared He looked down to see Naruto "Hm, what's this? Someone to fight already? This my lucky day!"

"Let's see how you handle this!" Shukaku sent a wave of sand at Naruto and followed it up with a swiped of his claws Naruto dodged all that jumped on his arm and ran up and jumped "Eat this!" he yelled brining his sword down towards Shukaku who swatted him away Naruto recovered in mid-air and landed in a crouching position.

Naruto looked at the giant figure and growled "Well he may be harder to beat than I thought I may have to go all out here, I didn't want to use this but….."

Brining his arms over his face his right arm over his left and right hand covering his left eye he says " _Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interruption Imaginary Number Formed! Releasing Reaper Death Seal, Drawing One Tail of Demonic Energy! Azure Grimoire: Demonic Mode! Are You Ready?! LET'S GET IT ON!_ "

Power

It flared in the air around Naruto red and black swirling around him.

"Raaaagh!" Naruto threw his hands to the side roaring his stance became more feral and he was giving out a dangerous aura.

Shukaku couldn't believe it, the Azure? He could even sense the chakra of the Kyubi!

Shukaku grinned "OH yeah a challenge! Let's see your power punk!" he threw a punch with considerable power behind it.

Naruto growled and threw a punch himself his fist meeting Shukaku's, both fists meeting and sending a shock wave of power.

Naruto pushed Shukaku back and took out his sword running forward and channeling energy through it jumping he threw his blade down it went spinning toward Shukaku who blocked it with both arms and pushed it back sending it flying it back to Naruto's hand who landed and dashed forward "Inferno Divider!" he hit Shukaku and followed with a punch that threw it back.

Shukaku grinned this was fun! He'd never thought he'd get to fight the wielder of the Azure! One of the three chosen ones!

Shukaku grinned wider and launched a barrage of wind bullets which were all dodged which was cut by his sword.

Shukaku slammed his hand down sending a wave of sand at Naruto who used his sword to block it and replaced with a clone when the sand encased him dashing forward he ran at Shukaku.

Naruto growled when he saw a wall of sand appear move toward him, he charged another rasengan in his hand.

Charging he met the wall head on shouting "Rasengan!"

The sphere broke the barrier surprising Shukaku who sent a sand tendril in response, but Naruto just ran forward sphere still in hand blasting through the tendril in front of Shukaku.

Naruto ran forward charging his sword with energy once more, dodging all the attacks shukaku threw at him "Carnage Scissors!" hitting Shukaku and pushing him back Naruto followed up with a dead wave that hit Shukaku dead on.

Shukaku roared in pain and yelled "Hah nice shot kid my turn!"

Shukaku starts to charge an immense amount of energy.

'Kid!' the Kyubi warns 'He's charging a tailed beast bomb I suggest you interrupt him before he does!'

Naruto growled then he had an idea, he grinned charging his hand with azure energy and demonic chakra dashed forward intent on interrupting the Shukaku.

But it was too late "I'MMA FIRIN MAH LAZAH!" the Shukaku shouted Swallowing the sphere and sending the concentrated beam towards Naruto.

Naruto ran forward faster and at the last minute before the beam hit Naruto disappeared.

"What where did he-" Shukaku was cut off as Naruto reappeared behind him sphere in hand and hit him in the back with his attack.

"Eat this!" Naruto shouted "AZURE DEMON SPHERE!"

A powerful explosion was made and Shukaku was sent tumbling to the other side as Naruto landed he panted and saw the Shukaku was also tiring.

Shukaku grinned and said "Looks like we are both at our limits kid let's give each other our final moves, yeah?"

Shukaku bought his hands together and started chanting sand swirling around him violently he then separated it and slammed his hands in front of him "DESERT FUNERAL WAVE!" a gigantic wave of sand appeared intending to crush everything in its path.

Naruto summoned a bunch of clones and had them fling him into the air dodging the immense wave of sand.

Naruto charged another Azure Demon Sphere and dived down towards Shukaku "IT'S OVER NOW!"

The sphere slammed into Shukaku brining him to the ground.

"Grah!" said Shukaku as he was being slammed down.

As Naruto landed and Shukaku recovered Shukaku said "Heh nice battle kid, I'll concede for now next time you and my container battle hopefully he'll last longer."

Naruto panted and said "Maybe if you let him sleep he'll be more efficient."

Shukaku nodded "Alright then I'll let him sleep."

With that Shukaku receded.

Then Naruto felt it a power like the Azure, stumbling a bit he turned to the source and saw the Shinigami.

With the Kage

Sarutobi summoned a monkey name Enma who turned into his staff.

Enma said "Sarutobi it's been a long time, I see Orochimaru has returned, very well I shall help you."

Orochimaru just laughed and said "Kimmimaro, why don't you make the first move with our fight."

The white haired boy nodded "Hai Orochimaru-sama." He immediately made a sword out of his bones leaping at the Mizukage intending to skewer her only for him to be blocked by a blue haired boy with a large sword, Kimmimaro had to leap back from Ao who tried to attack him.

Mei immediately spewed a wave of lava Kimimmaro.

But all of them had to dodge when the orange haired boy tried to smash them his arm turning into a hammer only for his to get blown away when Baki blew him back with a wind justu.

The blue haired girl sent a wave of crystal at them which a black haired suna ninja countered with a wave of wind.

The Kazekage sent a wave of gold sand at her to which she responded with a wall of crystal.

She then pushed the wall of crystal forward causing Sarutobi to use an earth jutsu to create a wall to counter it.

As both walls crashed Hayate and a purple haired woman jumped to try to engage them Orochimaru only to meet Kimmimaro and the orange haired boy respectively.

The Suna and Kiri ninja both backed up Hayate and the purple haired woman.

As the Kazekage and Mei both tried to assist Sarutobi, who was rushing at Orochimaru, only to be blocked by the blue haired girl "I am Gurren you will not disturb the fight between the Hokage and Orochimaru-sama".

 _With Sasuke_ (2)

As Sasuke was jumping from roof to roof cutting down enemies occasionally and heading towards the densest concentration of enemies he was thinking of how he got the abilities he was about to use.

 _Flashback_

As Sasuke reappeared in his mindscape he saw Shadow-Sasuke waiting "Hmph you're here." Says Shadow-Sasuke "Now let me explain the origins of our power but I feel like you know already."

Sasuke nodded "Orochimaru's seal"

Shadow-Sasuke nodded grinning "Right in one, now our new powers are Channeling, were you use the abilities of your equipped Persona it's weaker of course but you can combine skills to make combos."

Sasuke looked eager at that and asked "And the other one?"

Shadow-Sasuke grinned "Well….."

 _Flashback End_

Sasuke was snapped out of his reverie when arrived at the Konoha Square where he saw countless of Oto-nin ransacking the village.

One of the ninja noticed him and said "Hey look a genin brat!" turning to the others he said "Come on guys let's teach him the true meaning of being an urk-" he was cut off when Sasuke stabbed him and said "Ninja don't talk during battle."

 _Play Wiping All Out_

Then he was off, cutting down enemies left and right blocking their attacks and sometimes reflecting them, he seemed to be invincible ending the lives of his enemies, but even the greatest warrior will have problems fighting alone.

The Oto-ninja were vastly overpowered but they were the ninja of Orochimaru for a reason, they were slowly but surely getting more organized and coordinated in their attacks.

Sasuke was starting to use his channeling to keep up and he was winning until-

"Well, well look who we have here Sasuke Uchiha, How very nice to see you again." Said a voice sarcastically.

When Sasuke turned to look at the source of the voice he saw a familiar face.

"Mizuki-sensei?" Sasuke asked incredulously "Where were you?" (3)

Mizuki grinned "Well you see the thing is I was in prison, you know being a traitor and all and now that I'm out I think I'll have some fun before I bolt."

Sasuke growled and pointed his sword at Mizuki then decapitating 3 Oto-nins simultaneously "Not on my watch." He growled

Mizuki laughed ""Cute, but I don't think you know who you're dealing with punk." He snapped his fingers and

Nothing happened

Mizuki sighed momentarily mumbling about ruined dramatic moments before yelling "Hey Fujin, Rajin where the hell are you two dumb oafs?" no answer "There is food here!"

Almost immediately two craters appeared beside Mizuki.

"Wuh? Mizuki where is the food?" said one with the purple jacket

"Yeah where is the food Mizuki?" asked the one with the green jacket

Mizuki grinned and pointed to Sasuke "He took it."

Immediately they were enraged.

"Brother Fujin let's get the food back." Said the one with the green jacket

"Alright brother Rajin let's get our food back" said the one with the purple jacket

They both jumped intending to smash Sasuke to the ground, but missed when he jumped away only to be intercepted by Mizuki's punch which was blocked by his sword.

Sasuke used an ice spell that almost impaled Mizuki

Mizuki jumped back as Fujin and Rajin jumped forward and attempted to pulverize him again breaking the ice.

As Sasuke dodged he noticed he was trapped in a genjustu and promptly dispelled it.

He then used a wind spell to launch several attackers away.

As he did he dodged multiple attacks from the Oto-nin who came as reinforcements, Fujin and Rajin and Mizuki.

This soon kept on until Mizuki became impatient and said "You know what I'm getting tired of this I'm going to finish it now!"

Mizuki showed a vial "Behold a potion Orochimaru gave me! With this you're finished Sasuke Uchiha!"

Drinking the contents he suddenly started transforming making everyone stop and watch because of how disturbing it looked.

"AAAAGGHHHHH!" Mizuki said slowly transformed into a violet animal-human hybrid with tiger torso and tiger hands with goat horns, goat feet and a snake's tail with curse markings all over his body.

"Come on kid let's see if you can handle this." Mizuki said in a gravelly.

With that he grinned and charged at Sasuke with incredible speed and Sasuke barely blocked his attacks

Mizuki turned to the others and growled "Well come on what are you waiting for? Kill him!"

Fujin and Rajin immediately jumped diving towards Sasuke with a battle cry "FOOD!" they yelled managing to hit Sasuke.

'I think Summoner it is perhaps time to stop holding back.'

Sasuke clicked his tongue and used a wind spell to push every one back.

'All right I guess it's time.'

Facing Mizuki and the others he says "Let's see if you can handle this."

 _Play Smack Down Thousand Foot Krutch_

Sasuke took a deep breath and said " _Activating Cursed Seal Level 2. Persona Chosen. Initiating Controlled Projection._ " He grinned

Suddenly an aura of energy surrounds him stunning everyone because of its sheer amount.

Then a large angel appeared behind Sasuke.

"Helel" says Sasuke before the Persona sinks into him giving him six white large wings, yellow eyes, horns on his head, his hair becoming longer yellow and black mixed in and causing his finger nails to grow longer,

"I art thou and thou art I." speaks Sasuke his voice now flowing and melodious "I am the Bright Morning Star Helel. Come I shall be the agent of your demise."(4)

Mizuki growled "Cocky words form a dead kid!" He jumped fist cocked back intending to pound Sasuke into the ground hard.

Sasuke looked bored held his palm up as if to block the blow and impassively said "Primal Force, Out of my sight you filthy beast."

With that Mizuki was sent flying and crashed into a wall, as he tried to recover he yelled "Don't just stand there get him!"

With that they all rushed at Sasuke with weapons drawn and fists cocked back, Sasuke merely sighed and flapped his wings sending large gusts of wind that pushed all the ninjas back except for Fujin and Rajin back.

As both Fujin and Rajin struggled forward to hit Sasuke intent to get their precious 'food' Sasuke just snapped his fingers and immediately there was a large wooshing sound and suddenly-

Fire.

The Fire engulfed the wind and devoured everything in its path including Fujin, Rajin and several Oto-nin burning them alive leaving their screams to chill the blood of those who heard them.

Sasuke laughed it was the kind of laughed that made you freeze, the kind that chilled your veins.

"That's right you pitiful fools you are no match for me!" he said his face the very picture of arrogance.

Sasuke then pointed his hand forward "Now perish!" lightning struck everywhere killing all those who were hit by it.

Mizuki was able to dodge all that but was quickly tiring out he looked around and very few Oto-Ninjas remaining but more were coming.

Mizuki thought angrily 'This power it should be mine not some snot nose genin!'

Mizuki reached into his pouched and extracted another vial and drank it.

His body now changed once more now growing wings his face turning snake like his frame turning bulkier and more powerful looking and his eye were now glowing red.

"Kill hatred murder death." Mizuki said eye shining with bloodlust

Killing several more ninjas Sasuke taunted "Are you going to just stand there you stupid beast?"

Growling he dashed forward his claws extended attempting to kill Sasuke.

Sasuke just sighed and flew up high in the air Mizuki following attempting to claw his throat

Sasuke threw his arms to the side multiple balls of energy appeared pulsing and immediately launched themselves at Mizuki who dodged some of them but was not fast enough to dodge all of them.

Mizuki recovered and roared launching himself at Sasuke who used a Primal Force to push him back.

Sasuke scowled and said "Like cockroaches you pitiful humans just won't die, my patience has run out I shall finish this now!"

He began amassing a large amount of energy, closing his eyes he threw his hands out and yelled "It's time for you to perish!"

"MORNING STAR!"

A powerful light shined from the heavens causing all those nearby to stand and stare mesmerized.

Sasuke smirked and opened his eyes showing them to be bright coronas of power, he then snapped his fingers and an explosion ripped the streets of Konoha killing all those in range, all those Sasuke was fighting.

Sasuke landed his feet hitting the ground softly.

"Hmph serves you trash right." And then he returned to normal.

 _Song End_

Sasuke stumbled and panted "That was pretty draining."

Getting up using his sword as a crutch he sensed a powerful presence turning he saw the Shinigami.

 _With the Kage_

Golden sand and crystal crashed against each other as Lava rushed at Gurren.

Ao, the black haired suna nin and Baki fighting the orange haired boy.

Hayate and the purple haired woman and the blue haired boy were fighting Kimmimaro.

Sarutobi and Orochimaru rushed at each other trading blows before jumping back.

As the battle wage don jutsu against jutsu on each side Orochimaru using his myriad of techniques while Sarutobi countered each of them impressively.

Eventually Orochimaru got impatient and said "Gurren, Kimimmaro, Juugo come here guard me! Use any means necessary!"

As all three appeared in front of Orochimaru

Gurren created a wall of Crystal to block Orochimaru from them as Kimmimaro activated his cursed seal and Juugo tured brownish with yellow eye laughing maniacally.

They kept stalling for time until Orochimaru appeared above the barrier.

Orochimaru smirked triumphantly at the face of his enemies all set in shock and horror.

Sarutobi said slowly "Orochimaru what have you done?"

 _With Sakura_

As Sakura was jumping from roof to roof she was smiling viciously and thinking 'Oh I will be having so much fun!'

With that she leapt up and used her wings to fly her to her destination at incredible speeds.

 _Sakura's Destination (5)_

As Sakura arrived to her destination she saw it or more accurately them.

She could sense the same energy as when Sasuke used his cursed seal 'I think I'll call them Cursed Mutants', she then raised her spear to block a strike from one of them who sensed her.

She flipped and kicked him away.

As the mutant flew he flipped and as landed he laughed "Haha this is good someone skilled to crush!"

Sakura grinned and said "Really now? Then let's see if you can handle this."

Flying upwards she summoned multiple magic circles and sent them hurtling towards the mutants killing some of them.

And she followed up with a hail of fire and Ice eradicating more of them.

As she landed she noticed that the one she thought was dead got back up again.

And then she looked around to see she was surrounded.

She grinned and said "Oh? You're tougher that you look."

One of the Mutants laughed "That's right girly you've got no chance against us!"

She flew back when a mutant punched her in the back and alighted herself mid air

She grinned her wings seemingly seemed to expand.

"Oh then I'm going to have to take this seriously then."

" _Releasing Restriction Seals Numbers One Through Three, By Order Of Superior Hatake Kakashi. Restriction Seals Have Lifted Until The Enemy Has Been Absolutely Annihilated." (6)_

Suddenly a Magic circle surrounded by smaller three magic circles surrounding it appeared, the small three circles shattered.

Suddenly her body was covered in a powerful red Aura with her face being shadowed by her bangs she grinned her fangs seemingly longer making her action all the more sinister.

"You know it's been a long time since I fought a good fight so if you think you can handle this then come and get it!"

 _Stage Start!_

The mutants lunged at her only to be roasted by her powerful flames killing them instantly.

She then started laughing maniacally as she blurred from sight and appeared behind dozens of mutants killing them with a baker's dozen slash.

She then threw her spear impaling three mutants in succession as her hand started to glow with fire.

"Tera Star."

A bright explosion rang out the spell killing all those in its path.

Retrieving her spear she continued to cause more carnage.

By this time the mutants were realizing how out matched they were and tried to run.

Of course Sakura didn't want that.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

With Incredible speed she mercilessly killed the runners.

Laughing maniacally she watched as the faces of her prey became desperate and the prey started attacking with a desperate fervor.

Sakura then just blasted them with a wind spell followed up with an ice spell completely encasing them in ice and finished the off by smashing the ice with her spear.

Sakura eventually got bored and said "It's been fun but it's time for you to die."

Sakura spread her wings and jumped high and balls of energy slamming into all the mutants below her then she started gathering great amounts of energy until a ball as bright and as hot as the sun appeared in her hand yelling Chaos Impact she threw the miniature sun down utterly annihilating the mutants.

Still floating she sighed "That was a bit disappointing."

She sensed an ominous presence and looked around seeing the Shinigami. (7)

With the Kage

Orochimaru cackled "Isn't it obvious? I bought the first two previous Hokage's back!"

He grinned and said "Now destroy them all!"

The brown skinned man beside him gave a nod as he and the blue armored man beside him launched their attacks.

Wood suddenly sprouted out being countered with lava and the water was countered by the gold sand.

Kimmimaro, Gurren and Juugo were about to intervene but were cut off when Hayate, Baki, Ao and Chojiro intervened.

Orochimaru scowled and bought out his sword making it harder for Sarutobi to attack him because of the properties of the Kusanagi.

Eventually the Mizukage and Kazekage were able to incapacitate the two previous Hokages.

As they finished, they noticed Orochimaru was able to disarm Sarutobi by kicking his staff upwards, as Orochimaru was taunting Sarutobi he failed to notice that the staff returned into Enma and was able to crush him to the floor.

Before they were able to do anything else they were blindsided by the regenerating Hokages.

It was chaos, skilled ninjas that could bring great destruction were battling each other their injuries were getting severe.

And eventually Orochimaru was able to free himself by shedding his skin and dispelling Enma.

Once more he leapt at Sarutobi, who was quickly tiring.

'I have to end this quick.' Sarutobi thought.

He sent shadow clones to tell his plan to his fellow kage, resummoing Enma he waited for the perfect opportunity to start it.

Eventually he noticed that the Mizukage and Kazekage were able to incapacitate the Hokages once more leaping back he waited for Orochimaru to follow, when Orochimaru got close enough the Kazekage was able to bind Orochimaru and the two previous Hokages with his sand.

Sarutobi did special handseals and summoned the Shinigami.

Orochimaru now realizing what was happening panicked and struggled before yelling "Sound four disengage! Help me!" he bellowed, and the four people who were keeping the barrier up were now attempting to get him out of there along with Kimmimaro, Juugo and Gurren, but were unsuccessful until the Shinigami was able to take his body except for his head.

While escaping he yelled "This isn't over Sarutobi! I will destroy the leaf no matter what it takes!"

Sarutobi did not reply instead he turned to the battle field surveying the damage before turning to his companions specifically them the Mizukage and Kazekage "Thank you allies of Konoha for aiding us in our time of need." then the Shinigami took his soul.

As his corpse fell forward his guards caught him and set him down gently, both ninjas were crying.

 _With ?_

There were three figures in a certain place discussing over the events that happened in Konoha

"Interesting." Said a powerful voice "Are you sure of that?"

"Of course." Said the ominous voice "I was there myself remember?"

"Heh if that is true the upcoming events will be very interesting. I wonder how _they_ will fare?" said the malevolent voice.

"They will have to be able to face what will come or else their world will be lost." Said the powerful voice

"That is why we did what we did remember?" said the ominous voice

The other two nodded.

"But that is as far as we can interfere, if we interfere anymore if we do we will be punished." Said the powerful voice

As the powerful voice finished speaking, all three fell into a completive silence thinking of the events to come. (8)

 **THERE FINISHED!**

 **The reason Kyubi agreed is that Naruto has power, beings like him respect power and the fact that Naruto contains him makes him interesting to the Kyubi, don't worry Kyubi and Naruto will still fight and it will be epic I guarantee it.**

 **Naruto Sakura and Sasuke's battles all happen at the same time, while the kage battles are the same but segmented for reasons.**

 **I find it odd Orochimaru didn't free any prisoners to cause more havoc.**

 **Helel will have a different move set here so here it is**

 **Omega Cluster**

 **Morning Star**

 **Photon Cannon**

 **Trial of Darkness**

 **Maragidyne**

 **Maziodyne**

 **Magarudyne**

 **Primal Force**

 **This is a curbstomp battle because nobody can really match a demon head on right? And we all know Sakura is one.**

 **Hellsing what a great anime! Honestly I had trouble thinking of what to give Sakura it too early for 'it' right now so heh**

 **I got into that than I'd like to admit, I was actually laughing.**

 **My most blatant foreshadowing yet, let me tell you the thing it's foreshadowing will be so epic the mindscrew will be epic. (Though anyone who finds out please PM me instead so there will be no spoilers.)**

 **ALRIGHT UNTIL NEXT TIME DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!**

 **Kagemoto out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 IS HERE!**

 **Now as sad as I am it might take a while before the next chapter comes after this chapter, this one just deals with the aftermath of the invasion and some foreshadowing. not to mention my Microsoft word is acting up again.**

The invasion was over they had won.

But with a cost.

It had been a few days after the invasion and the ninjas were still cleaning up the mess of the invasion.

Bodies were still missing and the ones found were already given a burial.

 _With the council_

The council was in uproar the invasion had left their leader dead and their forces diminished, fortunately their allies Suna and now Kiri were willing to help them if they so needed.

The council was now discussing the candidate for Hokage.

And now they had reached a conclusion.

Danzo, a man with a bandage over his eye a scar on his chin and his arm in a cast, was too much of a warmonger.

Jiraya would make the women wear revealing clothes.

Kakashi was too lazy.

Anyone else would be bad for many other reasons.

So after much debate they had finally chosen a candidate.

Tsunade the slug Sannin.

They only problem is that she had not been in Konoha for some time now.

Then they thought of sending her teammate Jiraya to retrieve her.

With that the two council elders set off to find Jiraya.

Jiraya was sitting in the rail peeking at the hot springs nearby.

They found him and told him about the situation.

He agreed but told them that he'd have to bring his apprentice with him the Kyubi jinjuriki.

Hesitating they agreed they knew how the jinjuriki fought the one from the sand and were reluctant to let one of the best defenses of the village out for even a moment.

Nodding Jiraya went off to fetch his apprentice.

 _With team 7_

Team 7 were sparring with each other it was intense the ground and surrounding areas were destroyed.

Jiraya arrived whistling at the damage caused before calling Naruto over.

"Hey kid we have a mission be at the gate in 30 minutes." With that Jiraya disappeared.

Team 7 looked a t each other and shrugged before each going their own paths.

 _With Naruto_

Naruto grunted as he prepared his things for the mission.

Before going out the door he looked around.

Satisfied he headed towards his door thinking 'This should be fun.'

With that he left closing the door behind him.

As he arrived to where meeting place was he saw Jiraya there waiting.

"Ready kid? Let's go."

With that they were off

 _With Sasuke_

Sasuke was exploring the Uchiha district in earnest.

Arriving at the Naka Shrine he paused feeling something, his personas stirring.

Entering the shrine he searched the place until he found it the place where the stone tablet was hidden.

Entering the place he went to the stone tablet activating his sharingan he read it.

He frowned as one of his persona told him to channel him, as he did so he was able to read more of the words and he gasped.

"Damn."

 _With Sakura_

Sakura huffed as she strolled around the area being utterly bored and stopped as she noticed a dilapidated shrine.

Going inside the shrine she noticed in a wall of masks and went over to it.

Sensing one of them was different from the others she took it off the wall and examined it.

It seemed pretty ordinary at least until she wore it.

A familiar malevolent feeling encompassed her before she took it off.

"Whoa."

 _With ?_

Figures were gathered in a cave all of them wearing cloaks with clouds.

They were listening to the report of one of them who had a flytrap like thing around his head "That concludes my report."

The one with spiky hair and weird purple eyes hummed "I see." Before looking at two people one with the sharingan and the other who had a large sword on his back.

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hosigaki you two are to intercept and capture the nine tailed jinjuriki try to not get caught by Jiraya."

The two nodded before disappearing.

The spiky haired man looked at the other members before thinking 'Things are moving faster than expected.'

 **DONE SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT BUT IT WILL BE LONGER NEXT CHAPTER JUST HAVE A BIT OF A PROBLEM WITH MY COMPUTER AND WHICH IDEA TO GO WITH YOU KNOW?**

 **ANYWAYS PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND STUFF**

 **KAGEMOTO OUT!**


End file.
